The Trickster's War
by Elizabeth Leah
Summary: Sigrid is dying. Loki is feared and distrusted. When war threatens, Odin gives Loki a command that pushes him to his breaking point. Can he save those he loves most, and himself? Sequel to The Burden of Her Arms. M for violence and mild sexual content.
1. Suspicions

Loki ignored the covert stares and glances as he entered the hall and took his place at the table. Conversation faltered for a brief moment, only to pick back up again, louder than before. He pretended to not notice as he accepted wine from a servant.

Did they know he was a Frost Giant? They knew he had the blood in him. Did they know he was Laufey's son? Odin had taken great pains to make sure they didn't. Great, careful pains had been taken to minimize the rumors, to explain away Sigrid's speech that day at his trial. But it had not been enough.

Thor leaned forward from his place across the table. "Tonight is the night, brother," he said.

"I wish you all the luck." Loki meant it. What Thor planned to do would not be simple.

The doors down the hall opened again. Everyone stood, and conversations died away, as Odin and Frigga entered the room.

"Where is Sigrid?" whispered Thor.

"Ill."

His brother's face pinched in worry, matching what Loki felt within. Pregnancy was supposed to make a woman bloom, and though she was as beautiful as ever in his eyes, even he could see how pale and wan she'd become.

The King and Queen of Asgard took their places and the meal resumed.

"Father," blurted Thor, "I wish to speak with you, tonight."

"Of course, my son," Odin replied.

Frigga smiled at Loki. "How fares Lady Sigrid?"

"She is a little better today," he said. "She spent most of it in her garden."

"Good."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sif staring at him. He forced himself to eat the food before him. The meal continued with a smattering of conversation, though Thor was drawn into an argument with Volstagg over the merits of a certain kind of mead. But Thor's hand kept playing with the flatware, his mind not wholly on the discussion at hand.

"Father," said Loki, the remains of his picked over meal in tatters before him, "if you would permit, I would return to my rooms."

Odin nodded. Loki gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and an encouraging nod to Thor before leaving, the eyes of nearly everyone on him as he went.

OoOoOoO

When they had returned to Asgard, Sigrid wanted to return to Sigyn's old chambers while Loki had been loath to relinquish his own. A compromise was reached and new chambers were constructed on the far side of Sigyn's gardens. It put them far out of the way of Palace business. For that, Loki felt grateful.

He walked through the gardens, the late evening sunlight turning everything golden. The low bed by the fountain sat empty, so he carried on into their rooms.

"My love?" he called as he entered.

The large parlor held a fire pit around which were arranged benches and chairs. To the right, the doors to the balcony sat open, the curtains billowing in the night breeze. He moved his hand and closed the doors.

"My love?" he called again as he came into the bedchamber. Loki parted the curtains encompassing the bed and sighed as he looked upon his sleeping wife. Her hand laid on her swollen belly. She looked pale and sickly, with dark circles beneath her eyes.

He sat beside her, looking at her, letting the doubts rise up within him.

Had he done this to her? Was it too much for an Asgardian to bear the child of a Jotun?

The accusing eyes from dinner flashed before him again and Loki wondered if anyone else thought he was killing her. Or if perhaps they were waiting for him to commit regicide again.

Loki wished he could regret more the events of those two days, and what came after. But if none of it had happened, would he still have met Sigrid?

Sigrid, who was dying, it seemed, from carrying his child?

Loki shot to his feet and went to stand by Sigrid's vanity table, idly playing with a comb.

"Loki?" said a tired voice.

He slipped a smile onto his face as he went to sit by her. gI didn't mean to wake you.h He took her hand.

"Oh, it's all right. I seem to spend most of my time sleeping. How was dinner?h

"The usual.h

"You just need to wait," she said, smiling. "They'll come around."

"You were pretty angry over it at first." A good bit of furniture was broken from magical outbursts that first week.

"I'm afraid I don't have the energy to be angry."

Loki's smile faded. "Did the midwife come today?"

"Yes. We have at least another month to go."

"But does she know why you're ill? You can barely keep food down."

"She isn't sure. She gave me another tonic. The only thing that helps, though, is my honey."

"You cannot survive on honey alone."

"I know, but it's all that will stay down."

He looked at their joined hands. "I did this to you."

"Don't talk like that."

"A Jotun and an Asgardian have never come together before. For all we know, the child might be too large for you to pass."

"Loki, it'll be all right. Odin has the best midwives and healers on hand. And those that will be here at the birth are sworn to secrecy-"

"Damn secrecy! Let all Asgard know what I am as long as..." He swallowed.

She reached up to caress his face. "I love you."

"I love you."

Someone knocked on their chamber door. Sighing, Loki kissed her hands and went to the main door. Opening it revealed a soldier.

"His Majesty requires your presence immediately, your Highness," he said.

Well, it looked like Thor's luck hadn't held.


	2. For a Woman

_Author's Note: I know we're having a slow start here, but please bear with me. I know fanfiction shouldn't be overly long but I have this idea, this place I want to take Loki, and it's going to take a little bit. But I will try to make things as exciting as quickly as I can and try to not take too long. Also, please don't forget to review!_

OoOoOoO

Thor and Odin were squared off like a pair of bulls when Loki walked into the royal Bedchamber. Thor still wore his armor, sans cape, while Odin was dressed for bed. Frigga, robe belted tightly at the waist, sat nearby, watching them.

"Loki," said Thor, "make Father see reason."

"I am being reasonable," countered the Allfather. He turned to his adopted son. "Did you put him up to this?"

The question made Loki blink in surprise while Thor cried and outraged "no!".

"I haven't, Father," Loki replied, pitching his voice low and soothing. "Thor came to me for advice and encouragement."

"So you told him about the apples."

"Father, every child has heard the story."

Thor spoke up. "I asked him about the apples. Loki told me it could be dangerous, but I am willing to do it for Jane."

"I also told you to not do it alone. Father, this can't be only because of the danger. We have faced worse."

"It is not the danger," Odin said, "that concerns me. First, the legend may be only legend and you, my son, will have set yourself up for disappointment. Secondly, there are Houses that wish to be aligned with-"

"But I love Jane," roared Thor. "And I should be allowed to marry who I wish."

"Jane will one day become Asgard's Queen if you marry her, and there are those who will resent a Midgardian as Queen."

"I don't care."

"You should care," replied Loki. Thor turned to him, incredulous. "there are nobles who will make your reign very difficult, and Jane's life hard, if you were to go through with this."

"I thought you were with me on this, brother." Thor's face was a mask of injured feelings. "But I see you are not."

"I am always with you, Thor. You know that. You just need to understand the risks."

Silence fell in the room. The flames in the nearby pit crackled and spat. Frigga spoke up, saying, "You are set on this, then?"

"I am." Thor squared his shoulders.

"And you love her. Does she love you?"

"She does."

Frigga looked at Odin. "I have met Jane, and she is a sweet girl. With a good heart. She could be a consort, rather than queen, and I do not think she would care."

"You say Thor should go," said Odin.

"I say I have no objections."

The Allfather sighed. "Very well. But, Loki, you are to go with him."

"Father," he objected, "I would rather stay close to Sigrid."

"I will remain with her," assured his mother. "This is but the work of a day, after all."

Thor pleaded with him with his eyes and, with his own sigh, Loki nodded. "Very well."

OoOoOoO

When Loki returned to his chambers, Brin was preparing to depart for the night. "Brin," he said, approaching her.

She set down the clothes she was taking for mending and curtsied. "My lord." Her hands gripped each other tightly.

"How fares the lady?"

"She is asleep, my lord."

"And did she eat this evening?"

"Only a little, my lord."

"Did the midwife tell her anything I should know of?"

"No, my lord." But her eyes darted to the side before returning to him.

He gave his best baleful stare. "What is it?"

"Well, it wasn't anything to her. More, something she said to her assistant."

"And that would be?" He softened his face. "You will not be punished for her words."

Brin shifted her weight. "She said the lady suffers because what she carries has Jotun blood and is an abomination."

Loki stiffened. "And did you happen to hear her remark on where the child received this blood?"

She shook her head, looking miserable. "Please, my lord. It is only idle gossip."

"And this idle gossip? What do they say of me?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously, they say something." The tone of his voice could have frozen the sea.

"Only that you are part Jotun. That is all!"

"That carries a great deal of weight. Do you believe it?"

"No, my lord!"

He knew she was lying but it would be fruitless to press the point. "Whatever you or others may think of Lady Sigrid, you are to serve her faithfully. If I hear one complaint from her, I'll have you scrubbing the lower kitchens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You may go."

The handmaiden gathered up the clothing and nearly sprinted from the room. After she had gone, Loki went into the bedroom and looked on Sigrid as she slept, rolling Brin's words around in his mind.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, Thor and Loki rode out to the Observatory with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif following behind.

"I can't believe we're chasing a child's story," said Sif as they dismounted.

"Cheer up," Thor replied. "The tree will be there."

"And," said Fandral, "why are we doing this, again?"

"The apples of Idunn," explained Loki with forced patience, "are supposed to prolong the life of whoever eats one. Theoretically, it would give a Midgardian the lifespan of an Asgardian." He looked back at the city.

"Yes, I understand that. But, we could be facing any sort of danger. For what?"

"Yes," said Thor. "So I can be with Jane."

"It's for a woman," spoke up Volstagg. "Thought you would appreciate that, Fandral."

Everyone, save Loki, laughed at the dig and began to enter the sphere. Loki hung back, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Loki," called Thor. "Come. Sigrid will be fine. She can spare you for one day."

Sighing, Loki left his horse and joined the five companions waiting for him.


	3. The Apples of Idunn

The tree, supposedly, grew in the center of a great, walled garden in Nornheim. From between its giant, gnarled roots flowed three rivers, one going south, another west, and a third east. Thor instructed Heimdell to set them down nearest any garden matching that description.

"You may come to regret this day," Heimdell answered.

"Why?" asked Thor. But the guardian put the Bifrost into motion, shooting them down the rainbow bridge.

Nornheim was swampy and full of mists. They unsheathed their weapons, looking into the dark, green depths of the forests surrounding them. The last time they had been there had been for a great battle.

"This way," said Thor, leading them along a stoney path.

Loki had to admire Thor. The apples could be myth, but he was willing to pursue them for the love of a woman. Loki, thinking of Sigrid, could relate.

They walked all morning, taking a small lunch on a cluster of rocks.

"How do we know we're even going in the right direction?" complained Volstagg.

Since they couldn't know, no one answered. They carried on.

Just as Loki was about to suggest (gently) that they should go back, they came upon a door set into a wall surrounded by thick clumps of ivy. When Loki looked right and left, he could make out the wall extending outward for miles. In the distance, he thought he saw a river escaping the confines of the stone.

"Huh," said Fandral. "Maybe there is something to the stories."

Thor didn't answer but approached the door. Trying the handle, it swung open easily. Loki raised a dagger, ready for anything. Nothing happened. Thor gestured and they entered the garden.

It was the most beautiful place Loki had ever seen. He wished Sigrid could be there, for he knew she would love it. Large trees overhung the paths, flowers growing at their feet. In places, the trees opened out to reveal small meadows full of flowers of every imaginable shape and color. Birds sang raucously and, once, a white hart crossed the path ahead of them.

"Is this Valhalla?" asked Hogun aloud, voice hushed in wonder.

A soft roaring sound of many waters cascading filled the air. The path took them beside a river, down which floated swans and gees, herons hunting in the shallows. The roaring grew louder until they came upon a large waterfall.

"Look!" cried Sif, pointing.

At the top of the waterfall was the root of a giant tree. Loki's mouth fell open in shock as he took in the size of the tree looming above it. It was far bigger than even the sequoias of Midgard.

"Stairs," said Fandral, nodding toward stone steps cut into the cliff face by the falls.

"Be ready for anything," instructed Thor, leading the way.

The climb up was arduous and even Loki was a little out of breath by the time they reached the top. His ears ran from the sound of the water crashing nearby.

They ranged out along the cliff's edge, but what they met was unexpected. Three young women, clad in flowing white gowns and with long blonde hair, sat on the roots of the tree.

"Welcome," said one. "Welcome, Thor and Loki. Welcome, their companions. Welcome, to the Great Tree of Idunn."

"Good day," replied Thor. "I have come-"

"Yes, yes," said another maiden. "We know why you've come. For an apple. For a lady. An apple for a lady. You wish her to live long, for you. So, it's really for you that you want this apple." And she held up the golden fruit.

"How do you know this?"

"We are the Norns. How could we not know?"

Thor glanced at Loki. The Norns they knew were simple folk. These women were like characters from a legend.

"Will you give me the apple?" Thor asked.

"Will she accept it?" asked the first woman.

"Yes, she will?"

"How can you say that if you have not asked?"

Everyone looked at Thor, who had the sense to appear sheepish. He whispered, "I didn't want to go to her empty-handed."

Loki didn't reply, but if everything turned ill and Jane said no to Thor (with or without the apple), he was going to have words with his adoptive brother. Words that would probably involve a swift kick.

"And what of you, Loki?" asked the second woman. "Your lady lies ill. You fear she may die. Don't you wish for ann apple?" And she held up a second one.

Loki almost said yes, when it dawned on him that the third woman sat silent. "For what price?" he asked instead.

"Very good," said the first. "Clever Loki. Clever Silver Tongue. The price is a prophecy."

"Not so bad," said Fandral in a low tone.

"Don't be a fool," snapped Loki. "According to legend, the Norns can command a person's death in the guise of a prophecy."

"They could say we die from a fall," said Sif, "and this whole cliff face could come crashing down." She shrugged at their stares. "I tell stories to my nephews."

Loki gazed up at the third woman. If this had just been about Jane, he would have dragged Thor away. But if the apples could help Sigrid...

"A prophecy," he said, "for two apples?"

"A low price," said the first woman.

Loki walked forward until he came to the bottom of the third woman's root, looking up at her. He spoke in low tones. "You know who I am. Is it such a low price to give me my prophecy?"

Thor hissed, "Loki! What are you doing?"

The woman, her eyes so pale a blue as to be nearly white, gazed at him for a long moment. He felt like she pierced his soul with his stare. Finally, she said, her voice low and soft, "Child of ice. Child of snow. Exiled child. You will go home. You will find yourself. You will gain two shining stars upon your brow." Closing her eyes, she bowed her head.

Loki, shaking, backed away.

"O Silver Tongue!" cried the second woman. "For Thor's lady and yours. For the Fire Lady, it will only do her good after her travail."

He reached out and caught the apples tossed to him.

"Thank you, my ladies," he said, bowing. Going back to Thor, he gave him his apple.

"What did you say? What did she say?" asked Thor. "You both spoke too low to hear."

Loki did not answer as he began to descend the stone steps.

OoOoOoO

When they returned to Asgard, Thor ordered Heimdell to send them to Midgard, never mind his friends were tired and footsore.

It was a mile's walk into the town and full dark when they arrived at last at the restaurant turned laboratory. Loki lagged behind, seeing Eric Selvig at one of the computers.

"Thor!" cried Jane, leaving her work to embrace her lover.

Darcy waved at them, her expression mild, until Volstagg stepped aside to reveal Loki.

"Oh, shit," she yelled, pulling out her tazer and firing at him.

Loki twisted, deftly avoiding the darts. He stepped back and raised his hands. "I am not here to harm you."

"Darcy," chided Thor. "You know my brother has been redeemed."

"Yeah," replied the girl, "for how long?"

"Darcy," said Jane, sharply.

Grumbling, Darcy turned back to her work after collecting the darts to her tazer.

"Jane," said Thor, "I wish to speak to you in private. But, first, I have a question for Eric."

"Uh, sure. I'll just wait on the roof."

Thor waited until Jane had left before striding over to Eric, who was nervously watching Loki. "Eric, you are Jane's guardian, yes?"

"What?" The old man blinked at him. "Oh. No. I'm just a colleague and former teacher."

"But, you are like a father to her?"

"She's certainly a daughter to me."

"Then may I take her to wife, if she would have me?"

"Huh? Oh!" Eric played with a pen. "Well. She's her own woman. It's her decision. But if you need my permission to ask, then, yes, you have it."

"Fantastic!" cried Thor, embracing Selvig. "I will go ask her at once." He bounded away.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Loki approached Eric. "Eric, I know I do not deserve it, but I ask for your forgiveness for using you to to the Tesserat."

The man studied Loki. "Jane tells me you're married. And expecting your first child."

"Yes."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know until she gives birth."

He nodded. "I met your wife, years ago, when she first came to that bunker. We only spoke a few times, but she struck me as a strong woman, one who chooses carefully. I say this so you know it's because of her that I forgive you, and not any penance you may have paid."

"I am grateful, either way. Thank you." Loki bowed.

Eric returned the bow.

"Hey," said Darcy and everyone turned to her. "If Jane says yes, do you think I'd get to be a bridesmaid?"

Before Loki could explain to the others what a bridesmaid was, the door leading to the stairs burst open.

"She said yes!" shouted Thor, carrying Jane in his arms. She held an apple in her hand, juice staining her chin.

"This is wonderful," cried Volstagg. "I love a feast!"


	4. Many Happy Returns

By the time they returned to Asgard, Jane had eaten the entire apple. Her skin took on a clearer glow and her eyes a new vitality. She exclaimed in wonder at her first sight of the realm eternal. Thor couldn't wrench his eyes from her. For the first time in a long while, Loki found himself happy for his brother.

Promising to meet them in the throne room, he went on to his chambers to check on Sigrid. When he entered the garden, Frigga stood from her seat by the fountain.

"Was it successful?" she asked.

"Thor is introducing his new bride to Father right now." He frowned, stopping as he took in her taut stance. "Is something the matter?" A chill went through him. "Is Sigrid-"

"She is resting." Anger tightened her mouth. "Loki, how could you?"

"I-I don't understand." It wasn't like he knew the pregnancy would be so hard. If he had, he would have never laid a finger on Sigrid.

"Everyday, I ask you how Sigrid is doing. Everyday, you say she is only a little tired and in need of rest. I have held back out of respect. But, she is far more than a little tired! Loki, how could you lie to me?"

The word "again" rippled silently through the gardens. How could he explain his guilt and shame at planting a seed slowly killing his beloved? Every day that she worsened, his heart died a little more. Loki looked down, away from Frigga's accusing eyes.

"I-" He cleared his throat as he fumbled at the pouch on his waist. "I got an apple for her." He held it up, the golden skin catching the lantern light. "She needs to eat it after giving birth."

"So, it wasn't just for Thor that you went."

Her words pierced through him. "Mother, I didn't-"

"It's all right. You love her." She took the apple. "I will have his put in a safe place. In the meantime, I will go say hello to my new daughter."

Frigga kissed his cheek and swept out. After the door closed, Loki whispered, "I didn't think the apples truly existed."

Loki shook himself and carried on into the chambers. Sigrid looked up from her seat by the fire. She wore a sky blue gown with a white ribbon tied above the bulge of her pregnancy.

"You're back," she said. "I was getting worried."

He crossed the room kissed her. "I will always come back. What do you have there?" He knelt beside her.

Sigrid held up a hoop holding stretched material. "Your mother taught me how to embroider today. Or tried to. I'm really awful at it. Can you tell what it's supposed to be?"

He studied the lines of colored thread. "No idea."

"A rose. And a bee."

"Looks more like Volstagg."

Sigrid chuckled. He took her hand.

"You seem better today," he said, kissing the knuckles.

"Frigga had a special tonic made using my honey. I feel a little better. But still tired."

"I wish this wasn't happening to you."

She ran a hand through his hair, which he was allowing to grow out. "Everything will be better when the baby arrives. So, tell me what happened."

Loki moved to sit beside her and described finding the garden. He heavily edited the encounter with the Norns, leaving the prophecy out entirely.

"But I don't understand," said Sigrid. "Why would they just give them to you?"

"I don't know."

She looked at him suspiciously but nodded for him to continue.

When he finished, Sigrid said, "Do you think the nobles will mind having Jane as Queen?"

"I think they will mind very much."

"Then why didn't you try to talk Thor out of it?"

"Have you ever encountered a mopey Thor? Fearsome creature."

"Loki."

He sighed. "I wanted Thor to be happy."

"And the apples?"

"A bonus. I didn't expect the story to be true. But I think I would have gone to look myself before too long. These are precious items, of course, and we're not letting it be known we left Nornheim with two of them."

Sigrid gasped, snatching his hand and pressing it against her belly. "The baby is moving."

Something rolled and kicked lightly beneath his palm. He looked up in wonder at Sigrid. His Sigrid. He kissed her deeply, reveling in the taste of honey on her tongue.

OoOoOoO

To Loki's surprise, Odin dispensed with the customary one-year betrothal, after being shut up with his advisors over the course of a morning. Loki had no clue what Odin said to convince them. He had not earned enough of their trust to be allowed into the political sphere. It galled him, on a level, but he accepted it for what it was: continued punishment for his mistakes. Desire to keep life easy for Sigrid and the child was all that kept him from finding a way into that sphere.

There was much Loki suffered in silence for Sigrid's sake.

The week-long banquet engulfed the Palace in noise and revelry. Fandral flirted with every pretty face that stood still long enough. Volstagg tried to beat his record for the number of barrels of mead he could consume in an hour. Sif challenged men to arm-wrestling contests. Hogun lurked. Thor could not be torn from Jane's side.

However, he did, at one point, seek Loki out, slapping him on the shoulder as he said, "I cannot thank you enough, brother, for how you helped me get Jane."

Loki smiled a little. "You're drunk, Thor."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I don't speak truth. So, just ask me whatever you desire, and you may have it!"

A few people turned to see what wicked Loki would demand of his drunk brother. Half the realm, perhaps? He was tempted to ask for that, if only out of spite.

"All I ask," he replied, "is that you enjoy this, your wedding feast."

Thor laughed, slapped him on the back again, and went back to his Jane.

The day of the wedding dawned with Sigrid feeling well enough to receive Jane and Thor prior to the ceremony.

"Stop hovering," she said as they awaited the betrothed pair in the garden. Sigrid sat on the bench, dressed in a dark green gown and wearing a gold band necklace to match Loki's attire. Her maid had arranged her hair into curls artfully spilling over one shoulder.

"Am I?" He widened his eyes. "I just want her ladyship comfortable."

"You've asked me three times of I'm comfortable and wondered aloud at least once what was taking Thor and Jane so long."

"That's hovering? Oh, well, then, I'll just ignore you." He smiled down at her.

The door opened and Brin stepped in. "Prince Thor and his betrothed." Stepping aside, she curtsied low as Thor and Jane entered.

Thor, like Loki, wore his ceremonial armor, helmet tucked under his arm. Jane wore a pale yellow dress.

Sigrid rose slowly to her feet and Loki quickly put his arm under hers. She gave him a look but he only raised a brow.

"Lady Sigrid," said Thor, "may I introduce Lady Jane, my betrothed."

The women were soon seated and the men withdrew to the other side of the garden.

"I'm glad Sigrid could speak to her," said Thor. "Jane is every nervous. She worries she will not fit in."

"Yes. I'm surprised Father waived the year wait."

"I, for one, am grateful."

"You aren't the least bit curious?"

"Father will reveal his intention in time. This surprises me, though. Here I an, counseling patience, when it's usually the other way around." He smiled at Loki.

"I suppose marriage has changed me."

"Speaking of that—any advice?"

Loki mulled the question over for a moment. "What I have learned is that when you think you've won, you haven't." He grinned.

"Riddles." Thor snorted. "Thank you, brother."

"You'll understand what I mean soon enough."

Thor looked Loki over, eyes lingering on his horned helm. "Did you mean it that day?"

"Mean what? When?"

"The day that should have been my coronation. Before it, you talked about being jealous but loving me anyway. Did you mean it?"

Loki studied his brother a long moment, taking in the earnest weight of his gaze. "Yes."

Thor nodded, satisfied. They remained quiet for a time, watching the women.

"Also," said Loki, "I mean something else."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Nice feathers."

"Thank you. Cow."

They laughed.

OoOoOoO

The ceremony went off without a hitch. No Jotuns invaded. Jane didn't faint. No messenger came to tell Loki that Sigrid had entered labor early. They feasted, they laughed, and, for a time, Loki didn't feel people staring. Or, if they did, he failed to notice for once.

The happy couple were escorted to the bridal chamber, where they would not be disturbed for a week, save by servants bringing food.

"Almost enough to make me wed," commented Fandral.

"That'll be the day," ribbed Sif.

Loki quietly left the dispersing crowd, ready to take off his armor and hold Sigrid.

"Your highness." A page stopped him. "The Allfather requests your presence in the armory."

Loki's shoulders tensed. He only had bad memories of that place. But he nodded and changed direction, heading to the armory.


	5. And Let No Man Tear Asunder

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who's posted a review or sent an encouraging note! _

OoOoOoO

Loki walked into the armory. Odin stood by the Casket, staring at it.

"Father," he said, walking down the long length of the room to stop a few feet away. "You wished to see me."

Odin did not look up from his contemplation. "Once, you called yourself a stolen relic. You have no idea how those words have haunted me."

Was Odin trying to apologize? "All that is behind us now."

"Is it? The nobles do not trust you. Many of the people fear you, despite my best efforts. And I can see those days still haunt you."

"Time will heal these ills, I'm sure."

"Hm."

Loki clasped his hands behind his back. "Is something the matter, Father?"

"There is war in Jotunheim."

"War?"

"It began as a series of tribal clashes, shortly after Laufey's death."

"Laufey had no heir?"

"Other than the son he thought lost? No. I kept waiting for someone strong to emerge. And it has happened."

"Then I fail to see how it's any concern of ours."

"There are two strong contenders, now, and what began as clashes and skirmishes has become full-fledged war. Even as I speak, Frost Giants are dying." Odin returned his gaze to the Casket. "And neither of these contenders have kept it a secret that once he has the throne, war will be declared on Asgard."

This made Loki smile, some of the tension leaving him. "An idle threat at best. They cannot leave Jotunheim." His smile wavered as Odin remained grim. "Can they?"

"Heimdell has seen the rise of a sorcerer of power as great as yours. His name is Thrym. Thrym has discovered the paths between worlds. Both of the contenders are seeking him, to use him to find a way to Asgard." He turned to Loki. "All Asgard is in danger."

"Then send someone to kill Thrym. Or persuade him to join our side."

"That will only suffice until another Thrym arises."

"We will face it then, as well. Father-"

"What we need is a lasting peace." Odin stepped away from the Casket, coming to stand before Loki. "What we need is a union of kingdoms."

Silence fell. Loki swallowed. "So. Found a use for me."

"You are my son. I need not have a use for you."

A smirk twisted his lips. "What would you have me do, hmm? Reveal my parentage, slay the contenders, and take the Jotun throne? Swear fealty to you and Asgard? I fear the Jotuns will not take kindly to a Frost Giant reared in Asgard becoming their king and forcing them to be subjugated to their enemies."

"No. However, the Frost Giants tell a story, that the heir of Laufey lives on in their mountains. Even now, a band of warriors searches for him. Pose as a Giant who has never known Asgard and gain their trust."

Loki stared at his father, the implications adding up in his mind. "What of Sigrid? She and the child cannot survive the conditions of Jotunheim. I don't even know how I could explain them."

"That is why Sigrid and the babe must remain here. To complete the subterfuge, you will have to take a Jotun wife. A king must provide an heir as soon as possible, after all."

"Wh-what?" He backed away. He knew he should feel anger or anguish, but at that moment, all he felt was cold. "I cannot leave her. I will not leave her. I will not have anyone but her. Find someone else!"

"There is no one else. Only you can do this, Loki."

Odin took a step toward him and Loki could not bear the thought of remaining. In long strides, he walked away from his father and out of the armory.

OoOoOoO

Loki burst into his and Sigrid's chambers. Ripping off his helmet, he threw it across the room with a bellow. It landed with a crash.

"Loki?"

Sigrid stood in the doorway leading into the bathing chamber, her hair in wet tendrils around her shoulders. Brin supported her. They both watched him with large, fearful eyes. He turned away, going to the cabinet and pouring himself a goblet of wine. He gulped down a large swallow.

"Take me to the couch," Sigrid instructed Brin. "Then leave."

"My lady-"

"Do it."

Loki poured more wine, staring into the scarlet depths. There was silence until Brin left, the door clicking softly.

"Loki," said Sigrid, "come sit beside me."

"That would be unwise." His voice came low and harsh.

"You would never hurt me."

"Oh?" He laughed and drank back the wine, pouring more. "You're dying because I got you pregnant." He turned to face her. "One doesn't get more hurt than that."

"We didn't know this would happen."

"But I should have!" The shout rang through the room.

But her voice was low and calm. "You've listened to too many Norse myths. Loki, you are not an all-knowing god." She raised her chin. "And even if I had known how ill I would become, I would still want to try. We have the apple now, anyway."

"No plan is full-proof." He drank down the wine and turned back to the bottle for more.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

He laughed. "What's wrong?" He strutted, goblet in hand, to stand across from her, the flames in the fire pit dancing between them. "Didn't you find it odd, Odin waiving the betrothal period for Thor?"

"Of course. But I thought it was because we didn't have to wait."

"No. It was to keep Thor from interfering. I see that now."

"I don't understand."

"Odin's gran plan!" He waved out his arms, laughing. Another gulp and the cup was empty again.

"Loki, now you're starting to frighten me. Start making sense and get to the point."

"I'm frightening you? Join the ranks, then, my love. Because I frighten everyone. No one in this realm trusts me. I'm the monster, Sigrid, remember? Me. Now, Father-Odin-is sending me to go live with monsters. Why? Peace." He spat the word. Going back to the cabinet, he poured more the wine.

"Why is Odin sending you to Jotunheim?"

"For me to clean up my mess, apparently." Loki began to pace the room, gesturing as he spoke. "Did you know I'm Laufey's only child? When I killed him, I left the Frost Giants leaderless. Now they're warring with each other and some sorcerer has learned of a way to cross worlds. The winner of the war is going to take the sorcerer and bring war to Asgard. And it will be all my fault. So saith Odin."

"That's absurd."

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the good part. The best part. To stop this, I have to pretend to have always been on Jotunheim, defeat the contenders, and take the throne. Do you know where you'll be? Here!" A tear escaped down his cheek. "Where I can never see you again." He raised his cup as Sigrid's eyes filled with tears. "A salutation to the Allfather's wisdom." He sucked down the wine.

"Loki-"

He threw the cup as hard as he could and it shattered on the wall. She jerked in surprise. The wine and anger made the blood pound in his ears.

"I have done so much," he said, "to be with you. I have endured the stares and the whispers. For you. For the child. To keep my shadow from staining your lives. Well. Fear not, my love. I will be gone soon. For what choice do I have?"

Tears spilled down her face. "Surely someone else-"

"Name another Jotun, or magician, who can do this! Eh? There isn't one. If I don't do this, your life is at risk. If I do this, I am abandoning you." Turning, he went out onto the balcony and braced himself against the railing, staring up at the stars. No matter which way he looked at the problem, he had no choice. He would rather live apart from her forever than to let her come to harm.

Something scuffed behind him. He turned. Sigrid, shaking with the effort, let go of the jamb of the door to walk toward him. She wavered and began to fall.

"Sigrid," he cried, catching her. "You shouldn't walk unassisted."

"And you shouldn't drink so quickly. Even for you, it can't be good."

Sighing, he led her to a bench and they sat. Loki ran his hands through her hair and cupped her face, his thumbs rubbing at the trails of her tears. "I have lived centuries. I will live centuries more. Two years with you is not enough. How can I face that long stretch of time without you?"

"We could runaway."

"You know you cannot travel. Not yet. I have to do this. I must protect you and our child."

"No-"

He kissed her, pressing his thumb against her chin to open her mouth. Slipping his tongue in, he savored the sweetness of her. He buried a hand in her hair, rubbing his tongue against hers, until she whimpered against him. Sucking gently on her bottom lip, he let her go. Her eyes were wide and shining with still more tears.

"No matter what happens," he whispered huskily, "know I love you. When I go, I'm leaving my heart with you."

"Can't you come back? To see me? Can't you find a way to come back to stay?"

"I can try." He pulled her against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can try."

OoOoOoO

After Loki had helped Sigrid to bed, and held her as she cried herself to sleep, he went to his writing desk in his study. On a slip of paper, he wrote, "I will do it. I will leave tomorrow, an hour before dawn."

He bespelled the paper so only Odin could read it and gave it to a guard to deliver. Finally, he could strip away the armor and lie beside his Sigrid. But Loki did not sleep. He watched her as the stars ran their courses overhead, speeding the arrival of an unwanted dawn.


	6. Of Homecomings and Oaths

_Author's Note: I think I should warn people this is going to be the darkest story I have ever written. You might want to consider keeping a box of Kleenex by your computer when you read these. If at any time I go over the top, please let me know. _

OoOoOoO

It was odd, walking through the city rather than riding on a horse. Loki took in details he had never noticed before: the bent wheel of a cart, a shutter hanging crooked. His footsteps echoed as he passed through the silent streets. Not even the merchants have awakened yet.

When he finally arrived at the Observatory, he was surprised to see Odin there, waiting for him.

"I wanted to wish you well," Odin said. "You are doing Asgard a great service."

"The nine realms," he replied, "could burn to cinder, for all I care. I do this for Sigrid and our child."

The Allfather nodded. "I will see to it that they have the best of care."

Loki did not reply but brushed pass him. But then he stopped and turned. "This much be a happy day for you. One more step toward a lasting peace. Thor married and ready for the throne. The power of Sigyn returned to Asgard."

"There is no need to be cruel, Loki."

"I am a Frost Giant. That is all I know." And he turned his back on Odin and entered the Observatory.

Heimdell watched him from the dias. "You do not need me to cross realms."

"No. But you know where Thrym is and I would have you show me."

"The sight of the guardian is not something that can be shared."

"Then only tell me."

"Are you familiar with the fjords of the high north in Jotunheim?"

"I am."

"Thrym is there, on the lowest southern end, in a tower."

"What of the warriors searching for Laufey's heir?"

"West, in the northern passes of the mountains."

These were not the precise coordinates he had hoped for, but they would do. Concentrating, Loki fixed them in his mind.

"Thank you, Heimdell," he said, turning and, with practiced ease, opening one of the Ways he had learned long ago. He stepped through.

It was like traveling down the rainbow bridge, except the energy pulled on him more as he traveled. It took much concentration to remain whole and not split down to his elements. When he came out, it was to the ice and wind of Jotunheim.

Taking off his pack, Loki stripped away his clothing. He took from the pack a loincloth like the ones Frost Giants wore and tied it around his waist. His Asgardian clothes he stuffed into the pack, adding a few nearby rocks.

Loki had come out a few yards from the edge of a fjord. Around him, pillars and blocks of ice and stone rose like trees. It was beautiful, in its own way. Going to the edge, he threw the pack into the abyss, watching it crash into the icy, frothing waters below.

He titled his head back and raised his arms, the wind whipping around him. Odin's magic sloughed away and the cold became no harsher than soft spring breeze. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his blue body.

The son of Laufey had returned home.

OoOoOoO

I reached out, fingers searching, but all they touched was cold. I opened my eyes to sunlight pouring into the room. The events of last night came crashing onto me and I covered my face with my hands. Sobs chocked my throat. The baby kicked and rolled in my womb. Pressing my palms against my belly, I took several calming breaths.

It helped with the anguish, but a slow anger began to burn within me. How could Odin do this? How could Odin force Loki into this? Couldn't he have sent diplomats, or Thor even, to fix things? Why did it have to be Loki?

"My lady?"

I raised my head. Brin stood at the foot of the bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I pushed myself into a seated position.

"I've got some breakfast-"

"I'm not hungry."

"My lady, you must eat. Do it for your child. For Prince Loki."

Sighing, I nodded. Brin helped me out of bed and I had her get out my best robes. When she looked at me questioningly, I didn't answer.

As I tried to choke down some food, Brin went to the far end of the chamber and picked something up.

"My lady," she said, "his Highness has ruined his helmet."

I looked up and watched as she brought the horned helm to me. I took it from her. A large dent was smashed into the side. I traced a cheek plate. Tears pricked my eyes.

"Take it to the smithy," I rasped.

"Yes, my lady." She took back the helmet.

"And take a message to the Allfather. I wish for him to lunch with me."

Brin blinked. "Um, yes, my lady."

"Thank you." I turned and picked up the tunic, which shloshed thickly from all the honey in it. Sipping it, warmth flooded through me. Brin left and I mulled over my impending meeting.

OoOoOoO

It is no everyday that one entertains the Allfather. I ordered for a table to be prepared in the garden with some of the Allfather's favorite foods. As I watched the servants work, it occurred to me I had gotten used to giving orders. How far I had come in these past few months and I decided I would visit Eartha and Joan after I had the child. That is, if I survived. I suddenly wished they were there. I looked up at the sky and wondered what Loki was doing at that moment. Pain lanced through my heart and I pushed away these thoughts.

"My lady." Brin stood before me. "His Majesty is here."

I nodded and forced myself to stand. My bones hummed and my head felt light. Brin immediately supported me, so my stance was strong when Odin entered.

"Allfather," I said, bowing my head.

"You are my daughter," he said. "No need for ceremony." He kissed my cheek and took my arm, leading me to the table.

He seated me and sat beside me. The servants poured mead for Odin and a mix of milk and honey for me.

"You may all go," I said. The servants bowed and dispersed.

"I'm glad to see you well enough to entertain," said Odin.

"The tonic the Queen prescribed helps a lot."

"Good."

As he ate and I drank my honeyed milk, we talked of small things, court gossip and such. He laughed about a new, nervous page and I smiled. Or, made myself. With every moment, my anger mounted.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer (Loki was always better at the political game). I set my glass down. ""Why did you send my husband into exile?"

Odin gazed at me steadily, all the humor in his face gone. "For the good of Asgard."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you aren't clearing the way for Thor? Or easing the minds of the nobles?"

He stood. "I will not have this argument with you."

I pushed myself to my feet, my hand gripping the back of my chair. "Then know this. You have lost every right to issue me an order. You better hope I die in childbirth, Odin Allfather, because I swear on the roots of Yggdrasil, I will strike back at you at your weakest moment. You stole my heart from me. You rendered my child fatherless. I will not forgive this."

For a long moment, he remained silent. "I understand. I only hope that, one day, you will understand as well. Do you wish to know my explanation to others, for Loki's disappearance?"

I didn't answer, only waited for his.

"The apple is a secret, so I am telling people that he has gone in search of your cure. Good day, my lady."

Odin left me there and as soon as the door closed behind him, I eased back into the chair, not bothering to hold back the tears.


	7. Revelations

_Author's Note: I changed the rating from T to M because...reasons. Don't worry. There won't be any smut. Just toeing the line a little, among other things._

OoOoOoO

Loki spent his first night in Jotunheim in a small cave. A strange, shaggy creature inhabited it, but it was quick work to kill it. Loki even used the method of the Frost Giants, forming ice over his hand to make a dagger. Green and black moss covered the deepest portions of the cave and he used them to build a small cooking fire. The burning moss threw off a fragrant, nutty smell.

It came to him, not for the first time, that it would be a great trick to be a Frost Giant who'd never left Jotunheim when he couldn't name moss or shaggy white creatures. But one impossible task at a time. He still had not found Thrym.

After the meal, Loki sat at the cave's mouth, listening to the wind. He didn't know if it was the smell of the moss burning, or the effects of a full stomach, but he slowly fell into a trance. The wind seemed to change, to contain a ringing tone. As Loki slipped deeper into the trance, the wind's song deepened and broadened, dragging him into it like a river. Rich, resonating notes rippled through him and carried him. Everything took on a vibrant hue and the once-desolate land seemed on the verge of bursting with life.

When the wind released him, Loki's body hummed with its melody. The very air was magic and he breathed deeply. What was this? How had he not heard it before?

Before retiring for the night, Loki used a block of ice to scry Sigrid. She laid sleeping, which wasn't strange, but it seemed to him she appeared paler. Or was that his own fear at work? He wanted to visit her, but that would only make the separation harder to bear. Wouldn't it?

OoOoOoO

On the afternoon of the second day, Loki heard singing as he walked down a valley of ice. It wasn't like the wind's song of the night before, but more like it's accompaniment. No, it's compliment. Turning in a circle, he pinpointed its source and followed the sound, climbing to the top of a ridge and hiding behind a boulder, listening for a moment.

He eased around the stone and looked down into a bowl-shaped depression. At the bottom, a Frost Giant laid curled on his side. Bandages swathed his torso and every few moments, he shivered. Around him stood four smaller Giants in long white robes, their hands held high above their heads. They were singing.

The notes rose and fell with the wind. Loki couldn't make out the words but it made his heart hammer. Goosebumps prickled his skin. He wanted to join these people, sing with them, and let the magic of the song course through him.

The robed figures lowered their hands, facing the palms to the wounded Giant, as the song spiked in pitch. Electricity crackled through Loki. He shook and gasped, like during his first coupling with Sigrid. He laid, sweaty and shaking, in her arms, feeling as if the world had stopped as they found their release, as they bound themselves together.

Wind whipped past Loki. He wasn't with Sigrid. He stood on a ridge. And the electricity was magic, pure and raw. Blinking his eyes, he focused back on the gathering below. The figures were turned toward him.

"Son of Laufey," one of them cried. It was a female's voice. "Come join us."

OoOoOoO

Frigga scowled at her husband. "Bring Loki back." They stood in their private chambers.

"It is too late. We can only hope he succeeds." Odin stepped close to his wife, who stepped away.

"How could you do this? He is our son."

"I did this because he is our son!"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Loki had to go to the one place he would be safe."

"How is Jotunheim-" Her eyes widened as Odin's greater intention dawned on her.

"There is a faction seeking to destroy him, as well as Sigrid and the child. Jotunheim was the only place where he would be safe. I would have found a reason to send him even without the war."

"You could have told him."

"He would have stayed to protect Sigrid. No. With him gone, I can at least placate the nobles and they may accept her and the child."

She put her hands over her face for a moment, not believing her ears. "What does it matter if the faction has already gotten to Sigrid? Isn't that why she is so ill?"

"No. Only the most trusted of our people handle her food and clothing. Not even Loki knows what is ailing her."

"The nobles are one thing. They may forget about Loki without him here. But what of this faction? They won't disperse simply because Loki is gone."

"I will destroy them, when they have fully revealed themselves."

"You must tell Sigrid. She has sworn to destroy you, yes? She will detract her oath if you tell her the truth. And she will be able to better protect herself."

"It is best if things remain as they are. There is no reason to add fear to a sick woman's burden."

Frigga shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "This is madness. I want our son home."

Odin embraced her. "As do I." His voice was thick with sorrow.

OoOoOoO

Loki joined the Frost Giants in the bowl. The robed figures, as he drew close, lowered the hoods of their robes. He had never seen Frost Giantesses before. A head shorter than the males, they were two heads taller than him. Their long black hair was intricately braided with silver strands and precious stones. A pair of small horns protruded from their foreheads and lines traced across their faces in complex knotwork. They watched him with scarlet eyes that betrayed none of their thoughts.

"You," said the Giantess that had called him, "are too small to be a Frost Giant."

"And with hair," said another. "Quite unusual for a male."

"One such as you is born every other generation. They are bad omens and left to die."

"How is it," countered Loki, "that you know who I am?"

"We are the Quatrain, the four high priestesses of Jotunheim. Guardians of this realm's magic and the discerners of truth. If Laufey had chosen to rear you, we would have been your teachers and advisors."

"A new star was born at your birth," said another priestess. "We told Laufey to not abandon you but he would not hear us. We left you in the temple to be found by Odin, who did not find it strange that a babe had been left there to die. We foresaw your return."

"You were raised as Loki Odinson. But now you return, to be Loki Laufeyson?" The first to speak shook her head. "You will not survive, looking as you do. Even as a runt, you are unusually small."

"Then what would you have me do?" asked Loki.

"We can increase your size, though you would still be small. Give you horns. Put the seeds of knowledge with you that you require, so that you can pass as one schooled in the ways of this world of ice."

"And at what cost?"

"That we are allowed to return to our temple. We were blamed and banished for Laufey's death and we wish to return to our rightful place."

Loki looked at the women, studying them, but their expressions betrayed nothing. He nodded at the Frost Giant on the ground. "What ails him?"

"He was injured in an attack. We were healing him." She nodded at one of the Giantesses, who came forward and gently rolled the fallen Jotun onto his back. The Giant's head lolled in sleep. The woman deftly removed the bandages, revealing smooth, unmarked skin.

"So," said the first priestess, "do we have an agreement?"

"Do you swear to obey me?" asked Loki.

"The Quatrain have always obeyed Jotunheim's king."

"I would have you swear."

She bowed her head. "Very well." She and the other women knelt before him. In one voice, they intoned, "We do pledge our fealty to thee, Loki Laufeyson. Bid us and we shall obey."

"Then work your magic."

OoOoOoO

The Giantesses positioned Loki at the bottom of the bowl, after having moved the sleeping Jotun to a fur-covered pallet nearby. They raised their hands and began to sing.

Wind whipped around Loki. The world wavered and swam. He closed his eyes against the vertigo as the magic coursed through him. It crackled and sang through every fiber of himself. He felt as if he had been flung into raging, icy water. He gasped for breath as he fell to the ground.

The music crescendoed and Loki screamed as pain shot through him. His heart slammed against his ribcage. For a fearful moment, he thought he was going to die. Then, the music stopped. The pain faded. He sat up. It was snowing.

He held up shaking, trembling hands. They were larger and broader than before. Loki slowly stood. He could look the women in the eye, now. Reaching up, he touched the boney plates of a Frost Giant.

"You can return to your Asgardian form whenever you like," said one of the priestesses. "Odd, though, that you did not ask if you would be able to after we changed you."

Loki ignored her last sentence, taking in the landscape. Everything seemed brighter. The music he had heard in the wind was now everywhere: in the rocks and the ice, even the snowflakes drifting down around him.

"We named you," said the first priestess, "when we left you in the temple. We called you Bjarte, for the brightness of your star. We will leave you now, our king. If you ever have need, only call on us."

The women bowed low and, with a gust of wind, were gone. The sleeping Jotun stirred and sat up.

"Where are the Quatrain?" he demanded. "Who are you?"

Loki strode up to the Giant as he scrambled to his feet. "The priestesses are gone, now that they are finished with their work. I am Bjarte, son of Laufey. Your king."

The Giant stared down at him before slowly sinking to one knee. "If it were not for your stature, and your resemblance to him whom I served, I would not believe you. Forgive me for my impertinence, my liege."

"What is your name, Jotun?"

"I am Thrym, your Majesty."


	8. The Weight of Separation

I couldn't sleep the first night Loki was gone. I kept waking, thinking I heard him enter the room. At one point, I even sat up and called to him, forgetting he was gone. I kept expecting him to reappear the next day, cocky smirk in place, saying he had smoothed it all over and he was home to stay.

But he did not.

Brin encouraged me to try to eat. I did try, mostly because I carried within me all I had left of my love. When the food tried to come back up, I steadfastly swallowed it back down. But any joy I took while in my garden or on the balcony was gone. In the late evening, Frigga came to sup with me. I did not laugh at any of her jokes and stories, and I spoke little. She left with concern troubling her normally serene face.

The second night, alone in our bed, a thought surfaced. It was a thought I had always kept at bay because it was Loki's greatest fear. In order to soothe him, I could not entertain this thought. But, without him, I couldn't keep it away.

I was most certainly going to die, golden apple or no. And I was afraid.

OoOoOoO

Loki stared up at the stars, thinking of Sigrid. He wondered how she fared. He wondered if he would feel her touch again.

"Your Majesty?" Thrym stood at the door of his tower-home. "The evening meal is ready."

Loki left his contemplation and entered the tower. After Thrym had gotten over the surprise of meeting Laufey's heir, he invited him back to his home, which was only a few miles away. It was simple enough. One large, circular room contained a cooking area, study area, and, crammed to one side, a cot piled high with white furs. Stairs spiraled up to another floor containing, so said Thrym, storage and more books and scrolls. Furs were scattered on the floor and trinkets made from bone were arranged on every available surface. It was, to Loki's surprise, quite cozy.

A table had been cleared and on it sat a humble meal of roasted meat, some sort of root (what plant grew here?), and large tankards of a pale kind of mead.

"Forgive me, my king," said Thrym, "for not having more elaborate fare."

Loki grunted as he sat. His host quickly served him the food. As he did so, names came to Loki's mind. The meat was from the skaraat, the shaggy creature he killed last night. The root came from the trefawn, which grew underground near vents of hot steam. And the mead was called havsfin.

"This is good fare," said Loki. In truth, he knew with sudden certainty that these items were staples on Jotunheim.

"His Majesty is kind."

When Thrym did not sit, Loki asked, "Will you not join me?"

"Someone must fill your cup, my liege."

"All my life, I have served myself. It has done me no harm. Please, sit."

Thrym bowed and sat at the table. They ate in silence for a time. The food was very good, and the mead better than what was served in Asgard. But the honeyed aftertaste made him think of Sigrid and his heart ached.

To distract himself, Loki asked, "How did you come to be injured?"

"As his Majesty knows, there are two usurpers seeking your throne. Theroc's men found me and when I refused to go with them, they tried to kill me. I barely managed to escape."

"Whose side do you favor?"

"Why, your side, my liege."

"But, say, I did not exist. Whose side would you favor?"

Thrym frowned, which looked fearsome on the Giant. "I would still say neither, for they will use my work for war."

"And if I would use your work for war?"

"Then I would say no even to you, my liege, though my clan has long been faithful to the throne."

Loki was impressed but did not show it. "And your work? I have heard that you have found a way to cross worlds?"

Thrym grinned. "I visited Svartalfheim today, my liege."

"Excellent. Do not worry, Thrym. I will not use your talent for war. Rather, I wish for peace with Asgard, for that is the only way we can retrieve the Ice Casket." As Loki said it, he realized the Casket was the treasure of Jotunheim and to receive it back would be like a pledge of faith and goodwill. "Where are Theroc and his Jotuns camped?"

"Three days to the southwest, my liege."

"And the other?"

"Mjolnaf. He is camped near there, as well. They have been battling each other for days. I am surprised Theroc spared the men to search for me."

"He must be desperate."

They fell into silence. Without thinking, Loki filled Thrym's cup, much to the other Jotun's shock.

"We are brothers-in-arms," Loki explained quickly. "I, too, am a worker of magic."

They fell into a discussion about magic, astronomy, and other sciences. Aside from Sigrid, Loki had never had anyone to speak to about these things. It felt wonderful in a way he couldn't describe.

When the conversation wound down, Loki said, "Tomorrow, my friend, you will show me your new skill. Then, you and I will go to Theroc's camp."

"My liege, I am a competent fighter at best."

"If all goes well, I will be the only one to spill blood."

"Very well, your Majesty."

"I grow weary now."

"I will go to the upper floor and leave the cot to you, my liege."

Thrym cleared the table and, after a low bow, retired to the upstairs. Loki went to the fire, which was fragrant because of the navath moss, and, kneeling down, stared into the flames. Slowly, a picture formed. Sigrid laid awake, fidgeting with the bedclothes. She often did that when troubled. It always drove Loki mad, but now it troubled him.

Sigrid was too weak to being with; she did not need added pressure. Leaning forward, he began to hum.

OoOoOoO

I could not get comfortable. And my mind kept going back to Loki. As I rolled onto my side for the hundredth time, I heard distant music. It sounded familiar, but I could not place it. A cool breeze wafted over me and I smelled spearmint. But instead of the pain of thinking of Loki, it comforted me In a matter of moments, I was sung to sleep.


	9. In the Garden

Brin helped me to the garden and sat near me, working on some embroidery. I tried to work on the piece Frigga had me start, but, after a few moments, I tossed it aside in frustration. I was about to ask Brin to fetch me a book on alchemy from Loki's study (the very last place Brin liked to go), when someone knocked on the garden door. I straightened my skirt as Brin answered the door.

"Good morning, my lady," said Fandral as he swept past Brin.

"Fandral. This is a surprise."

"With Loki gone on his quest, I thought I would entertain you."

My smile faltered a little, remembering that Loki's real mission, his exile, was a secret. Loneliness overwhelmed me and I looked at my hands. "You're very kind," I rasped.

"I have upset you by mentioning him. I do apologize."

"It's all right." Raising my head, I saw he carried a harp in one arm and Loki's helm in the other.

Fandral noticed the track of my eyes and held out the helmet. "It was on its way back, via one of the smith's apprentices. I brought it as I was coming this way."

I took it, my fingers tracing the lines and smooth contours.

"_Loki, hold still," I said as I tried to fit the helmet onto his head._

"_The damn thing pinches," he complained._

"_Well, you've worn it often enough before. You should be used to that."_

"_Yes, but now I have someone to complain to."_

_We shared a smile for a moment and then the helm slid into proper place. "There," I said._

"_Sigrid, what would I do without you?" He leaned down and kissed me._

"_Curl up and die, I suppose. Or never wear that thing again. Though that would be a pity."_

"Sigrid?"

Fandral's voice drew me back to the present and I blinked stupidly. "What?"

"Brin wants to take that to Loki's armor closet."

"Oh. Yes." I handed it over. "Um, actually, Brin, if you could just leave that in the bedchamber, please?"

If Brin thought my request odd, she was smart enough not to ask. Once she was gone, Fandral said, "May I sit with you?"

"Of course."

"I brought my harp, if you wished for a song." He sat.

"I didn't know you played."

"A skill forced on me by my mother. But I remain in practice."

"The easier to charm the ladies, I'm sure."

"Now, Sigrid, I am crushed that you would think so low of me."

I had to smile a little at that.

"To be truthful, it helps to calm me when I can't sleep at night."

"Oh." What could keep Fandral up at night? Of all the warriors of Asgard, he was the most cheerful. Some days, he made even Thor seem dour.

He grinned at me and propped the small harp on his lap. With agile fingers, he plucked the strings and sang in a deep baritone of a woman searching for her love and finding him. I watched bees play nearby as I listened.

"Well," he said, after the song had ended, "that should have cheered you. I mean, it has a happy ending."

"Yes. It does."

His smile faded. "You know what troubles me?"

"Hmm?" My skin prickled, like whenever Loki worked magic. I looked around but saw no one.

"We have your cure. The apple. So, why is Loki gone?"

I looked away.

"And why does it have you so depressed? He's gone on quests and missions before and I have never seen you like this."

"I can't talk about it." My voice was husky.

Fandral looked at me for a long moment. "Well. I'm sure he'll be back."

My heart broke as tears streaked down my face. "No, Fandral, I don't think he will. And I can't tell you why."

"Oh, my dear." He pulled me against him and let me cry against his shoulder. He rubbed my back in slow circles as I sobbed.

When I had wound down, he gave me his handkerchief so I could wipe my face.

"I won't press you," he said. "But does Odin know?"

"Yes."

"He is all right with it?"

"He ordered it. Please, don't speak of this to anyone."

"I won't. You'll be fine, I know. You'll have the child. Eat the apple. And you'll be happy one day. In fact, you look ready to go." He looked her over. "I hope you're keeping that fruit nearby."

"Frigga has it."

"Then it's safe." He sighed. "Would you like to hear a limerick?"

I shrugged.

"Once upon a time, Thor rode a filly. He cried 'I'm Thor!' And the filly said 'Then get a thaddle, thilly.'"

I stared at Fandral for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"There," he said. "Knew I could cheer you."

OoOoOoO

Thrym led Loki to a bare, level patch of ground behind the tower. Over breakfast, Loki had poured over Thrym's notes, comparing methods. Thrym's method of travel was sound and very similar to Loki's.

"Now, your Majesty," said Thrym, "if you are gone too long, I will come search for you."

"Your notes are very clear. I think I should be back in moments." He stood in the patch's center.

"And you will be going to Nornheim?"

"Yes." Closing his eyes, he reached for the lines of magic around him, arranging them according to Thrym's diagrams. He twisted, stepped, and came into a place flooded with sunlight. He opened his eyes.

Morning sun drifted in his study in Asgard. Thrym's method worked. Drawing invisibility around himself, he slipped out of the room. Brin was straightening up the bedchamber. He could hear her soft singing. Voices from the garden drew him along.

Easing through the open doorway, he was in time to see Fandral pull Sigrid into his arms as she cried.

Fury blasted through Loki and ice formed a dagger around his fist. He wanted nothing more than to tear that simpering courtier apart. And Sigrid—how could she seek comfort with another man? Loki had been gone barely three days. Had she really given him up for lost?

Unable to bear another moment, he returned to the study and, from there, made the jump back to Jotunheim, dropping the invisibility as he went.

"Your Majesty! Is all well?"

Loki realized ice still encrusted his hand. With a flick of the wrist, it dispersed. "It is nothing. Be proud, Thrym. Your discovery will make you a hero among our people."

Thrym bowed low. "Thank you, my liege."

"Now, we must prepare. Theroc has much to answer for."

OoOoOoO

Fandral left Sigrid's chambers at a quick pace. Spotting one of his own personal servants, he called the man over and handed off his harp. He then took stairs to the quietest part of the Palace. In a small solarium, Sif waited.

"Well?" she asked.

"It is as you thought. Loki has not gone in search for a cure."

"Did she say where?"

"No. Only that it was at Odin's behest." He sighed. "She doesn't seem to think he'll return. Your worries are over nothing, Sif."

"Truly? Loki is gone to parts unknown, for reasons unknown. That is plenty cause for worry!"

"Odin knows. Odin ordered. What is there to be concerned about?"

"Hm. And the apple?"

"Why do you care?"

"Loki might have taken it."

"You're insane. Loki values Sigrid's life more than his own. You were there that day in Midgard. No. It's here. Frigga has it. No doubt under lock and key. Sigrid is safe." An uncomfortable thought passed through his mind. "That is what this is about? Sigrid's safety?"

She smiled. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Fandral watched her leave, her pausing long enough to smudge away the rune by the door that kept their conversation from Heimdell. He wondered if he had done the right thing, speaking with Sif. And, not for the first time, wondered why Sif wouldn't explain how she learned that rune.


	10. Their King

An ice storm prevented Thrym and Loki from leaving the tower that day. Thrym put enough moss in the hearth to allow them to see, but just as the furs on the cot were only for softness and texture, the Frost Giants didn't need the warmth.

"King Bjarte," said Thrym, "I have many books you may look through."

Loki grunted, looking at his reflection in the window. He looked so much like Laufey, it was easy to see why Thrym accepted his story with such ease.

"Are you well, your Majesty?"

"I am," came the clipped reply.

"Apologies, my liege. I did not mean to disturb you."

Loki did not reply, the image of Sigrid in Fandral's arms seared into his mind and playing over and over. A rational voice within him tried to insist that it had to be the gesture of one friend to another. Sigrid had never shown any real interest in Fandral before, beyond finding him the only one of Thor's friends who was capable of deep conversation. But, the reality was, Loki had seen a glimpse of the future. If he did not find a way to return to Asgard, Sigrid would one day move on. Though his hope lagged, the thought strengthened his resolve.

His attention shifted to the howling wind and falling ice outside. The melodies they played sung wildly around the tower.

No, he couldn't live in a world without Sigrid as a part of it. He had to return. But what if his exile in Jotunheim was the only thing keeping her safe?

OoOoOoO

They set out the next day. To Loki's surprise, the clouds parted and allowed cold sunlight to bounce rainbows off the new layer of ice coating the world. He had never seen a landscape so beautiful before. As they walked, he couldn't stop staring at it.

That night, they couldn't find a cave, so they constructed shelter with long sticks of ice and a large hide Thrym had brought along. It was crude but it sufficed.

After a meager dinner, Thrym said, "My liege, forgive my impertinence, but where is it, that you have been living all this time?"

Loki turned from his contemplation of the fire. "The Quatrain rescued me. I was taken to the high mountains and raised by a Jotun who had never had children. I remained hidden until I was ready to face these usurpers."

It was a good lie and Thrym accepted it with ease. They spoke no more that night. Loki knew he should try harder to cultivate a friendsip with him, but could not bring himself to do it.

They traveled hard over the next two days. At the evening of the third, they came upon the two camps.

"This is Theroc's," whispered Thrym. They crouched behind a boulder on a ridge. Below them, Giants had erected large, circular tens. Cooking fires dotted the camp. He pointed straight ahead. "In the distance is Mjolnar. You can barely make out their fires, my liege, but they are there."

"We will rest tonight. Tomorrow, I will challenge Theroc."

They withdrew to their crude shelter and did without fire that night.

"What troubles my kind?" Thrym asked after the meal. "If there is any way I can help-"

"You cannot. I...had a wife once. She died before I came here. I find myself thinking of her often."

"Ah. I see. I was married once as well."

Loki turned to him. Though they had no fire, his Jotun eyes allowed him to use the starlight to see by. "What happened to her?"

"She died in childbirth, my liege."

Loki thought of Sigrid. "As did mine."

"It is like battle, giving birth, my liege. A woman not come out of it alive. It takes a special sort of courage, I think, and it should be admired."

In his mind's eye, he saw Sigrid declaring she would have tried for a child even if she knew the danger to her life. "Yes, my friend. It should be."

OoOoOoO

Loki woke before Thrym the next day. He left the shelter and stretched, his back popping. Going to a small block of ice, he scryed Sigrid, something he had not done since he saw her with Fandral. To his surprise, Sigrid still lied in bed. She always insisted on rising as soon as she could. But here she looked pale and her mouth was pinched. Brin was offering her a cup and she was plainly refusing it.

"Do not be foolish," he muttered. Waving his hand, the image faded. Turning, he saw Thrym leaving the shelter. "When you are ready, we will go."

"I am at my king's command."

They broke camp and headed down to Theroc's camp. They reached the bottom of the hill when several Jotun warriors stepped out from behind boulders, ice daggers encrusting their hands.

"State your business," demanded one.

"I am here to speak to Theroc," replied Loki.

"And who are you, run?"

"Bjarte Laufeyson."

The Giants shifted in surprise. One whispered to another that Loki did favor the dead king.

"Come with us," said the Jotun.

The warriors surrounded Thrym and Loki and escorted them to the camp. Male and female Giants stopped what they were doing to watch them. All the men wore a loincloth while the women wore long robes. They were taken to a large tent in the camp's center. A warrior entered it and, in moments, the biggest Frost Giant Loki had ever seen emerged.

A full head taller than Laufey, it was easy to see why many people followed him. And why the Quatrain insisted on changing his appearance.

"So," he said, "this is Laufey's runt. If you weren't so small, and his sitting image, I would not have believed your claim. What do you want?"

"Release your claim to the throne," replied Loki, "and serve me."

Theroc laughed. "Too much blood has been shed for me to hand my work over to a runt and a coward. I think not, princeling."

"Then I challenge you."

He sneered. "I accept."

OoOoOoO

A wide circle was drawn out outside the camp. Theroc and his closest men stood on one side while Loki and Thrym stood on another. The rest of the Giants ringed them. Loki watched as Theroc accepted a horn-cup from a Giantess. He drank deeply and handed it back to her.

As she crossed the ring toward them, Thrym said, "That is Angrboda, Theroc's wife. They have no children, for they are recently wed.

Angrboda reached them and silently held out the cup. Her intricately braided hair glistened in the half-light and the markings on her face were like tumbling ocean waves. Nearly all the Giants were heavy-boned but she seemed almost delicate in her features. Loki took it from her as he met her eyes and he drank. The mead had a bite to it and left him invigorated. He gave her back the cup, her fingers brushing his as she took it. He watched her return to Theroc's side.

"Good fortune, my king," said Thrym, stepping back.

Loki nodded, stepping into the ring as ice formed a long dagger on his fist. Theroc did the same. For a long moment, no one moved. Then, with a bellow, Theroc charged. Answering with his own cry, Loki did the same.

OoOoOoO

Loki was only ten when he faced Thor in the practice ring. It had been an overcast day and the flagstones were slick from the rain. They both held wooden short swords and the weaponsmaster watched them closely as they circled each other.

Finally, with a cry, Thor charged. Loki, out of fear, jerked back. But, somehow, also managed to end up on the veranda overlooking the practice ring.

"Hey!" yelled Thor. "You used magic! That's cheating! Cheater! Wait until I tell Father!"

It was the first tie Loki ever used magic. He didn't even know he could until that moment.

As Loki barreled toward Theroc, he suddenly knew magic wasn't cheating in Jotunheim. How could it, when all the world sang around them?

Shifting, Loki faded from sight, only to appear at the Jotun's side, slashing at his flank. Theroc roared as he turned and met Loki. But Loki had already danced out of range. Scooping up ice, he threw it, changing it into daggers that slammed into Theroc.

His opponent charged him again. Loki met him head-on. They traded blows once, twice, thrice, and then he danced away again. Slamming his foot down, the ground heaved. Theroc fell and Loki plunged his dagger into his throat. Theroc jerked once and then went still.

Silence fell. Loki dispersed the ice on his hand. Looking up, he met Thrym's eyes.

"Only Laufey's true heir," he said, "would have such command over the ice." And he knelt.

The ground trembled and the air run with the rustle of hundreds of Frost Giants kneeling before Loki.

Their king.

OoOoOoO

"My lady, are you all right?" asked Brin.

I opened my eyes. A sudden vertigo and fear had flowed over me, but it was gone now.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm well."

"You should try to eat or drink something. How about your tonic?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. Turning my head, I gazed into the mirror of my vanity table, wishing I had the strength to scry Loki, because I knew the fear came because of him.


	11. Angrboda

_Author's Note: Oh, I'm about to get soooo much hate..._

OoOoOoO

Theroc had scored a hit on Loki's shoulder. It ached as he walked, but he ignored it. A guard swept aside the lap leading into Theroc's tent, now Loki's.

"We will fetch a healer for you, my liege," said one of the Jotuns.

"It can wait," replied Loki. He nodded to Thrym. "This is my personal advisor and king's-friend. Prepare your best tent for him."

"Sire." The Jotun left.

Loki turned to another warrior. "Gather the generals. We are to have a War Council."

The warrior bowed and left. Thrym approached. "My liege," he said, "I am honoured by your regard, but-"

"You are Jotunheim's greatest asset and have already proven to be my friend. I would have you at my side."

Thrym didn't look so certain, but he bowed. Cloth rustled as five generals entered.

"Sire," said one, "I am Sven, leader of the generals. It is an honour to have you among us." He turned and introduced the other four.

"Explain to me what Theroc has been doing here."

Sven outlined Theroc's battle plans, which consisted in near-daily clashes. No ground had been gained or lost. Many Jotun lives had been lost.

"Send a messenger," ordered Loki. "Instruct him to say that Theroc is dead and Bjarte, heir of Laufey, is now head of this army. He demands their surrender, immediately."

"It is likely that messenger will not return."

"I know. That is why we will attack tomorrow, and it will be decisive." He outlined the battle plans. It was one he had only been able to talk Thor into using once, though it worked brilliantly.

"A daring scheme, my liege," said Sven.

"But worthy of our times. Go. Send the messenger. Prepare the warriors. We will have victory tomorrow."

The generals shouted their approval, bowed, and departed. Thrym, bowing, excused himself as well. Loki turned to look for something to bind his wound with when the cloth rustled again. Angrboda, holding a bowl with towels draped over arm, bowed.

"I have come to attend to your wounds, my liege," she said.

"I am well."

"It is a fit service of a wife to her husband."

He froze, the realization dawning on him that in killing Theroc, he had gained Angrboda. And there was nothing he could do about it, short of killing her. If he sent her away, he courted war with her father's clan.

"Yes," he managed to say. "Very fitting." He sat in a nearby chair and gestured at his shoulder.

She crossed the room to him, setting the bowl on a nearby table. She dipped the cloth in the water and began to carefully sponge away the sweat and encrusted blood on the wound. He winced under her hand.

"My apologies, my liege," she said.

"Call me Bjarte."

"As you wish, Bjarte. I assume, then, that I have permission to speak freely?"

"Yes. Of course."

She didn't say anything for a moment as she worked on his shoulder. "I had no love for Theroc. My father forced me into that match, believing he would become king and our clan would be allied with the Royal Clan. It was better than going to a complete stranger, for I knew what I was getting."

"And what was that?"

"A brute who enjoyed lording over others. He and I did not get along."

"I see."

"You, on the other hand, are a mystery."

"I am sure you'll learn the way of me."

"Yes." She laid her hand over his cleaned wound and hummed. Her palm flared ice cold, electricity shot through him, and he gasped. Angrboda removed her hand. "You are healed, Bjarte."

Loki looked at his shoulder. It was sound. Rolling it, he stood. "Thank you."

She watched him with a slightly cocked head. "A Giant that says thank you to his wife? Hm." She handed him a towel to dry his shoulder. "I know you must bed me eventually. But not tonight. Let me have one night of peace."

"As you wish, Angrboda."

She bowed and left with the bowl and wet cloth. Loki whirled around as soon as she was gone and with shaking hands snatched up the nearest mirror. Blowing across it, the glass frosted over. He drew on his magic and called up Sigrid's image. She laid sleeping and he gazed on her hungrily. He would give anything to be lying next to her.

_Forgive me_, he thought.

Shivering, he released the image and unfrosted the glass. The mirror reflected a monster. Growling, he threw it, shattering it against a nearby post.

OoOoOoO

As Sven predicted, the messenger did not return and scouts reported an increase of activity in the other camp. Loki moved through their camp, overseeing the operations and speaking words of encouragement. He made sure as many Jotuns as possible saw his face and heard his voice.

It was evening by the time he returned to his tent and he took his meal alone. What Thrym or Angrboda were doing, he didn't care. It wasn't until he laid down for much needed sleep that his worries over Sigrid arose in his mind. He wanted to call up her image again, to gaze on her, but he refused. He realized that as long as he was tormented by thoughts of her, he would become distracted. And distraction led to mistakes.

Rolling onto his back, he began to gather up all memory of Sigrid, every feeling and every ounce of love and desire. He pressed them together into a compact ball and locked them away in his mind. As soon as the mental door closed, Loki drifted to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Thor swaggered down the hall, winking cheerily at a passing friend. The past week had been the best in his life. But now he must return to his duties and, better yet, he would do it with his Jane. He paused a moment to admire the sunset before turning and knocking on his parents' chamber door.

A maid opened it and bowed as he entered. Mother and Father were sitting beside the fire. They stood as he entered. Frigga rushed forward to hug him.

"Mother," he said. "Father."

"Did you enjoy your time with Lady Jane?" asked Odin. "I trust you are ready to take up your duties again."

"I am. How fares Lady Sigrid? I hope she didn't birth while I was away. I want to be there to see Loki's face when he sees his child for the first time."

"No," said Frigga, her smile fading. "And her health is declining." She gave Odin a significant look.

"Ah. My brother must be worried sick, then. I will go visit them." He turned to go.

"Thor, wait."

He frowned at his mother's downcast appearance. "What is the matter?"

"I will leave that to your father to say."

He looked to Odin. "Father?"

Odin looked at the maid and nodded toward the door. Once she was gone, Odin said, "Loki is no longer here."

"What does that mean? I find it incredible that he would leave Lady Sigrid, as devoted as he is to her."

"He left for her own good, actually."

"Well, when will he be back?"

The tension in the room increased and Frigga looked down. After a moment, Odin said, "He won't be returning."

"What? You exiled Loki? Why?" His mind raced as he tried to come to grips with this.

"There is war in Jotunheim. To prevent it from spilling into Asgard, to gain real peace, I sent him to take the throne. He left the day after you wed."

"And for how long have you and him been planning this?"

"I gave Loki the order shortly after your wedding. He did not know of it before then."

He shook his head. "What does this have to do with Sigrid?"

"Naturally, her life is in danger if war reaches Asgard."

"How could it, though? The idea is laughable!"

"The Jotuns discovered a way."

Thor took a deep breath. "This is madness, Father. You can't-"

"It was the only way! Don't think for a moment that I didn't consider every available option."

"But exile? He is your son, my brother. How could you decide this without discussing it with us? Loki or I could have seen another solution."

"Sometimes, a king must make difficult decisions on his own."

"I would not have done this. I would have found another way."

"Hm. Thor, you are forbidden from going to Jotunheim. Leave Loki to his work."

Thor turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To comfort my sister."

"Wait," said Frigga. "Odin, tell him. I am sick of secrets in this house!"

Thor turned. "Tell me what? What secrets?"

When Odin did not respond, Frigga said, "Your father sent Loki away to protect him. The war in Jotunheim was an excuse. There are those who want Loki dead."

"Then why the deception? Does Loki know?"

Frigga turned to Odin, who said, "No. He does not. Thor, Loki would always be in danger. His leaving was for his good."

"As was keeping the truth from him about his heritage? And why keep this from him? Why not tell him-" A thought came to him. "Sigrid is in danger as well."

"Loki does not think clearly concerning her. If he had known, he would have taken drastic steps, and I will not have civil war in Asgard."

"So, you send Loki away. To protect him. To perhaps calm some of those who fear him. How much does Sigrid know?"

"Only of the war in Jotunheim. And you are forbidden from telling her more. This is for the best."

Thor let Odin's words sink in. "But how is it for the best? With the truth, she can better protect herself."

"She is under enough pressure. One more thing to worry about, to fear, and she may not survive this birth. And the fewer that know, the easier it will be to discover the faction behind this."

Thor began to walk away once more, the anger riding his shoulders.

"Thor."

But he ignored his father, leaving to go comfort his sister.


	12. When Loki Goes to War

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has decided to stick with me through this story. You're the best!_

OoOoOoO

Under an icy mist, Loki assembled his army, save for one company. That company he bound with spells of silence and deception before sending them on their way. The army was silent as it formed and Loki supposed an inspiring speech, such as Thor would give, would be appropriate at that moment. But he only signaled to the hornblowers to signal the march.

As they crossed the wintry waste between them and Mjolnar's camp, the singing in the ice and the wind increased. It entered his blood, weaving around the steady beat of his heart. It sunk into his skin, down to the marrow of himself until he was one with the song.

The mist cleared and they faced Mjolnar's army coming toward them. He signaled. The horns were blown again. The armies picked up pace until they were running. No shouts. No cries. No bellows. Just the wind and the song and the pounding of a thousand feet over ice and snow.

The two armies crashed into each other like ocean waves, Loki in the frontline. He slew the first Giant with a swipe of his ice dagger. And then the next. And the next. And the next. The song soared through him as his blood pounded, the battle lust filling his eyes with red. The ground became soaked in black Jotun blood. It splattered over Loki in long streaks.

He lost track of time. It could have taken hours or minutes, but he eventually found himself before Mjolnar. It had to be him. He wore a golden band on his arm and he was as big as Theroc.

"Surrender," rasped Loki.

"Never," snarled Mjolnar. He swung his dagger at him and Loki deftly dodged him.

"Look to the heights!"

Mjolnar's eyes went to the high ridge to the west and he froze. Ranged along the edge was the company Loki had sent on a special mission. Each man held a Giantess with daggers at their throats. Mjolnar looked back at Loki.

"Surrender and swear fealty to me and your women will live," he said.

Mjolnar hesitated, then dispersed his dagger and yelled, "Halt! Halt! Cease and surrender!" Grabbing the nearest hornblower, he snatched the horn and blew a series of notes. Gradually, the fighting ceased.

"Wise decision," said Loki. He gestured and a hornblower winded a long note. The women were released and they fled.

Mjolnar slowly sank to one knee. "My king."

There was a rustle and a rumble as all the Jotuns knelt. A chant of "my king" began until it rung through the air. Loki's blood beat hot as he received the adulation of his men. His people.

OoOoOoO

A feast was thrown that night. The two camps combined with a large space cleared for eating and dancing. Large caskets of mead were broken open. Old resentments were left behind on the battlefield, for the Jotuns had their king.

Loki drank until his mind buzzed. He still rode the high from the battle. Never before had fighting given him such a thrill. Even then, the low croon of the battle song still rang in his ears.

Late in the night, as Loki laughed at a bawdy song, he saw Angrboda at the edge of the crowd. Their eyes met. After a long moment, she turned and walked away toward his tent. Loki got up and followed, ignoring the knowing chuckles.

He saw her slip into his tent and followed, letting the flap close behind him. She laid on the bed, still clothed in her robe.

"Get up," he said, crossing the room to her.

The door that kept the memories locked away rattled in his mind but he ignored them as he pulled Angrboda's robe off. She was beautiful in a wild, feral way, her body lean and muscled. He traced a path down between her breasts. She shivered. Grabbing her roughly, he yanked her to him and kissed her, burying his hands in her hair.

OoOoOoO

When Loki woke a few hours later, Angrboda laid curled against his side. He eased his arm from under her and stood. He felt numb, looking at her. It was as if he was afraid to think or feel. No, he was afraid. He was afraid of what would come to the surface.

His stomach turned and he snatched up his loincloth, pulling it on. He didn't think about it, didn't hesitate. He turned, reaching with his magic, and now he stood in Sigrid's bedchamber. She was sitting up in bed, reading by lamplight.

She looked up and seeing him, clapped her hands over her mouth to hold back her shriek.

"Sigrid, it's me." But the voice that rumbled out wasn't Loki's. Not the Loki of before. It was Bjarte. He stepped into the light, shedding the Jotun form and becoming Loki again. "Sigrid."

"Loki." Tears rolled down her face.

"There was a battle today." He didn't come any closer.

"Loki, come here." She held out his arms.

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "I am king of Jotunheim now."

"That's...good."

"I will be sending an emissary to treat with Father. Or...I may come myself. How is the child?"

"Well. I'm near my time, I think."

"You should be asleep."

"There are days when that's all I do and days when I cannot. Today I can't." She frowned. "Loki, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Slowly, Sigrid got out of bed. "No," he protested.

Ignoring him, she began to stagger toward him. He lunged forward and caught her before she fell. The smell of her, the weight and warmth of her in his arms, overwhelmed him. Groaning, he kissed her deeply.

After a long moment, they broke apart.

"You've been drinking," she said.

"There was a feast."

"Loki, what aren't you telling me?"

He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Sleep."

She relaxed, going limp, and he laid her into the bed. Laying one hand on her forehead and the other on her belly, he sang softly, giving her strength. Slowly, color crept back into her cheeks. He stopped before becoming too weak himself, though he would have gladly given all. But he still had many tasks to complete.

Loki snuffed the lantern and returned to Jotunheim. And to Angrboda.


	13. Of Conversations and Deals

_Thank you for those who submitted their reactions to the last chapter! I was wondering how people would take it and I wasn't disappointed. I only ask that you guys trust me for a little bit longer._

OoOoOoO

When Loki awoke the next morning, Angrboda still slept. He gazed on her, telling himself he had no choice. To send her back to her father's clan, or to refuse to consummate their marriage, would have led to a blood feud at the least. At the worst, he could lose all respect from his generals. He told himself this but he didn't believe it.

She stirred and opened her eyes. A small smile began to play on her lips. Loki got out of bed and, with his back to her, began to eat the breakfast a servant had brought in. Cloth rustled as she dressed and she left without a word.

After eating and dressing, Loki summoned Thrym and the generals. "What is the state of the Palace?" he asked. "I have heard conflicting reports."

"It is destroyed," replied Sven. "The Bifrost has left only a crater." He frowned. "Asgard must pay for what they have done to Jotunheim."

"I am not so easily convinced what happened that day was sanctioned by Odin. I have heard what happened when the brute Thor came to Jotunheim and how Odin begged for peace. And it is not Odin's way, using the Bifrost as a weapon, if our histories are to be believed."

The men looked one to another, doubt plain on their faces.

"What is your plan, then, your Majesty?" asked Sven.

"Retrieve the Casket from Asgard and rebuild our home."

"The last attempt to steal it failed, my liege."

"This will not be an attempt to steal. I will make a treaty of lasting peace with Asgard."

This provoked protests and argument from all corners. Loki watched them for a moment and just as he was going to call them to order, Thrym bellowed, "Silence!"

Everyone looked in surprise at the stout sorcerer.

"What his Majesty suggests is for the good of us all," he continued, undaunted. "You will listen to him." He turned to Loki and bowed.

Loki acknowledged his words with a nod. "We will fade into obscurity if we don't rebuild. And Odin is not going to give us the tool we need if we do not promise peace. If we bring war to him in his realm, we will all be destroyed, for we are too weak without the Casket. Therefore, we have no other option."

The men muttered and gave sidelong glances to each other. Finally, Sven said, "How do we make contact with Odin?"

"Bring me a small, female child."

OoOoOoO

Odin watched, his surprise and hope hidden behind an impassive mask, as a Jotun child was escorted up the length of the throne room between two guards. She held a folded and sealed square of vellum in her hands.

The guards stopped at the foot of the stairs and bowed. "Allfather," said one of the guards, "this child appeared in the Observatory and said she is a messenger from the new king of Jotunheim."

Odin's grip on Gungnir tightened. Had Loki succeeded? He nodded, saying, "And what does this messenger bear?"

The guard held out a hand for the message, which the girl (who came up to the guard's shoulder) slowly handed over. He brought it to the Allfather, who broke the seal with his thumb and shook open the message. It read,

_Honoured Allfather,_

_I, Bjarte Laufeyson, having newly come into my birthright and seeking to prove myself a worthy king to my people, do request an audience with you on Asgard. I wish to speak with you regarding terms for a lasting peace between our realms. If it pleases the Allfather, I will be accompanied by my trusted advisor and my Queen. Please send your response by my messenger, Gallifrey._

It was signed. Odin recognized the writing as Loki's hand. He immediately ordered for writing utensils to be brought but his hands were shaking so much, he had to pause a moment before writing his response.

OoOoOoO

Loki bedded Angrboda again that night. He was ruthless in taking his pleasure from her, as if trying to chase away his longing for Sigrid—and his guilt. To have at least one moment free of pain.

As they laid in each other's arms afterwards, Loki trying to not think, Angrboda said, "What troubles my king?"

The question startled him. "What makes you think I am troubled?"

"A woman has a way of knowing."

He remained quiet, unsure how to answer.

"Is it the meeting with Odin tomorrow?"

"I dare not return empty-handed," he replied quickly, happy for the out.

"You are clever. And brave. The Allfather will hear you."

It sounded so much like what Sigrid might have said, he closed his eyes against the pain. "Thank you."

They were silent for a time. Then, she said, "Thrym has told me you were married before."

And for the second time, she startled him. "What?"

She propped herself up on her elbow. "I am sorry, but Thrym has come to me needing items for research. Bottles and the like. It was just a little conversation. I was curious about you. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to speak with him."

Angrboda looked on the verge of panic. Loki brushed his hand over her face. "You are the Queen of Jotunheim. You may speak with whomever you choose."

A small smile lit up her face and she hesitantly laid a hand on his chest, as if she expected him to smack it away. When he did not, the slight tension in her shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Call me Bjarte, please."

The smile widened. "Bjarte."

"And, yes, I was married...before."

Her smile faded and she looked at him seriously. "In that case, I only want you to know that I do not expect you to love me. And, already, you have been a far better husband than Theroc. I do not need your love."

Loki knew his behavior toward her was nearly cruel in some ways. If that was an improvement, then Theroc had died too quickly. "You are a good woman," he told her, seeing the hunger in her eyes for some sort of warmth of approval and acceptance. Didn't Sigrid once tell him that a woman's greatest desire is to feel cherished? "And a good wife."

She slowly bent down and kissed him, her lips hesitant, as if she had never kissed someone because she wanted it. He pulled her on top of him and guided her in what to do to make love to him, this time taking his time with her and concentrating on her pleasure.

OoOoOoO

After Angrboda had fallen asleep, and deepest night had fallen over the camp, Loki left his tent, a spell of invisibility hiding him. As he walked, a part of him was demanding to know what he was doing with that Giantess and why in the nine realms was he taking her to Asgard the next day?

He told himself that if his plan failed, he would have another life started on Jotunheim. He told himself there would be no way Sigrid would know he had brought Angrboda, for she never stirred from her rooms, and surely Odin would have the sense to not allow anyone to carry the news to her about Bjarte's bride. Besides, it was expected for him to take his Queen. It would be an insult if he did not. But none of that made him feel at ease, so he focused on slipping out of the camp undetected.

Finally, he left the valley and came to a small clearing in the middle of tall boulders. He dropped the invisibility.

"Quatrain," he called. "Your King bids thee come."

At first, nothing happened. Then, there came a gust of wind, and the four priestesses stood before him.

"What is your bidding, our liege?" asked the first.

"Tomorrow, I leave for Asgard, to treat with Odin. My aim is to gain the Casket by swearing peace."

"A bold aim. Do you believe you will succeed?"

"Odin has proven himself desperate for peace. He will do it."

"If his Majesty is so certain, then why summon us? Is it because you wish to return to Asgard?"

"I have—unfinished business."

"Unfinished business in the form of a pregnant wife."

Loki frowned as a suspicion began to nag at him. "How do you know about her?"

"Heimdell is not the only watcher of stars."

He nodded slowly. "I think I have a plan that will preserve peace but will restore me to Asgard. And, you, priestesses, play a crucial part." He outlined his scheme.

"But why would we send our King away?"

"Because of all the help I am giving you in returning you to your former position."

"That was in exchange for improving your appearance. No. We require a different form of payment."

Loki wondered at her words but only said, "You swore to obey me."

"In helping you, you lose the privilege of our obedience."

He remained silent for a time, thinking. Finally, he asked, "What do you desire?"

"A month of your life, which you must give to us in the form of service. We may ask for this month at any time and you cannot say no."

He almost called it off. This request was no small thing. But he nodded, thinking of Sigrid. "It is a deal."

"Then we will see you again when our temple is rebuilt."

The wind gusted and they were gone. Loki gazed up at the stars, having much to ponder upon.


	14. Diplomacy

_A lot of people have freaked out over what's going on between Loki and Angrboda. And for very good reason because there is no excuse, no reason, good enough. But Loki's logic isn't like our logic and he does stupid, crazy things when desperate. I'm just going along with what feels right, how Loki would react to any given situation._

OoOoOoO

All of Asgard held its breath as Odin, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, and a phalanx of guards left the city to meet the King of Jotunheim at the Observatory. Or, so it felt to Thor, who observed the lack of activity in the streets and the frightened faces peering from windows. To many Asgardians, nightmares had come alive to walk their streets.

The golden globe had finished turning by the time they reached it. Odin and Thor, and the others, dismounted from their horses. Thor's hand itched to grip Mjolnir at his belt but he restrained himself.

Footsteps rumbled the rainbow bridge and then out into the sunlight stepped four Frost Giants, three males and a female. Thor immediately looked for his brother's slight form but didn't see it.

The smallest of the males said, "Allfather, I am Bjarte, King of Jotunheim."

Thor tried very hard not to blink in surprise.

"Welcome, King Bjarte," replied Odin. "Asgard extends to you her hospitality."

Bjarte bowed his head. He reached around and drew the female forward to stand beside him. "This is my Queen, Angrboda." He gestured to the side. "This is my chief advisor Thrym, and the second of my generals, Agmundr."

"This is Thor, my heir," replied Odin, "and his companions."

When Bjarte's eyes met his, Thor bowed slightly to cover his surprise. "Welcome to Asgard," he managed to say. _What is he doing with a woman?_ Thor wondered.

As they began to walk back to Asgard, Odin making small talk, Thor watched Loki (or Bjarte or whatever) from the corner of his eye. Much taller than before, the lines on his face drew severe patterns, and muscles rippled in his shoulders, arms, and chest. If it had not been for the slight upturn of his lips when he turned to Thor, he would not have recognized his brother in the lean face of the Jotun King.

_But he is a Jotun_, Thor reminded himself. _This is how Loki was meant to look._

He suddenly wondered what Sigrid carried within herself. Remembering Sigrid, he glanced at Angrboda, whose face held only an icy disdain for her surroundings. It was obvious, though, by the way her and Loki's hands brushed, and the way she glanced at him, that they were lovers.

Thor's heart broke for Sigrid as he wondered what game Loki could be playing. Or maybe it wasn't a game? Maybe Loki never intended to return. He decided to not say anything to Sigrid until after she gave birth. Now wasn't the best time.

OoOoOoO

"My lady, this is a horrible idea," said Brin as she walked beside the litter.

"I just want to see the Jotun King," I replied.

"Prince Loki would not want you to leave the chambers."

"I'm not walking." I gestured at the men carrying the litter. "So, what's the concern?"

Brin pursed her lips and didn't reply. I sighed as the men brought me to the balcony overlooking the large room where Odin would be having his negotiations with the Frost Giants. I had played it off as curiosity, but, in reality, I only wanted to see Loki again.

The servants set me down and I instructed them to move down the hall, out of earshot.

"I will send Brin for you," I said.

Brin stood near me but we didn't speak as we waited. A guard walked by, but a quelling look from me kept him going. The Asgardians trusted me to a degree, so they were happy to leave me be if I wished it.

The doors of the room swung open and in tromped Odin, Thor, and four Frost Giants. I quickly picked Loki out but who were the other three?

"One of them has hair," I muttered.

"I believe that is a Giantess," whispered Brin.

Why would Loki have a Giantess with him? And I remember his odd behavior the night before. It felt like ice was beginning to form in my gut.

Frigga entered through a side door. She came to stand by the Allfather. Odin said, "This is my Queen, Frigga. My dear, allow me to introduce King Bjarte and Queen Angrboda."

I felt the blood drain from my face as I fell back against the pillows.

"My lady?" whispered Brin, kneeling by me on the bed.

I felt as if she were speaking from a great distance. "He married someone else," I said without thinking.

Horror dawned on Brin's face. "It's going to be all right," she said softly.

"Someone else." It was like I couldn't understand her. All I could keep hearing were Odin's words. "Brin..."

"It's all right, my lady. I'm here. Just give me a moment and I'll fetch the others."

I barely noticed her running away or the servants carrying me away. I felt as if grey clouds engulfed me as my heart numbed, tears streaking down my face.

OoOoOoO

Loki looked up toward the balcony overlooking the room. Had he heard...?

"Your Majesty?" Odin said.

They were standing around a table bearing drink and food. The Warriors Three and Sif had gone to stand along one wall (Volstagg somehow managing to snag a roll on his way). Odin was holding a goblet out to Loki while Frigga and Thor flanked him. Loki smiled politely as he took the goblet, careful to not let his fingers brush the Allfather's.

"Let us sit," Odin said.

They sat on the couches around an empty fire pit. Loki supposed the Asgardians thought Frost Giants feared fire. He realized he hadn't seen a single flame outside of a lantern upon entering the Palace.

"What do you think of Asgard?" Frigga asked politely.

"It is beautiful," said Loki.

"I am glad," said Odin, "that you have come here to form an alliance."

"It is senseless to allow old hatreds to fester, when progress depends upon partnership."

Agmundr, standing behind Angrboda, shifted a little, but made no comment. Odin's lips turned up a little at his words.

Thrym said, "The architecture of the Observatory is quite spectacular."

"Thank you," replied Odin. "It is not the original. The Observatory had to be rebuilt after it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" asked Loki.

"Criminals broke into the Observatory, overpowered the guardian, and nearly destroyed Jotunheim. Thor stopped them."

"And Jotunheim owes Thor much gratitude, then. Many have feared that was an act of war on your part, Allfather."

"I long for peace, Bjarte, as your father well knew."

"Then let us discuss the terms." He set the cup down.

"The terms are quite simple. No signs or acts of aggression from either party and that we would act as allies, in rendering aide to each other as needed."

"Those are good terms. But I must remind the Allfather that distrust runs deeply in our people. And our Palace lies in ruin and we, as yet, do not have the power to rebuild."

"What is your solution?"

"Return to us the Casket."

Thor tensed and Frigga looked to Odin, who narrowed his eyes. "That is a heavy price."

"Price? Allfather, we are not asking you to bribe us for peace. As a sign of faith and goodwill, you can give back the Casket. The Jotuns' hearts will be won over by your act of generosity and we will flourish again. And we would make poor allies without the Casket, for its absence weakens us. Whatever treaty we make today will hold for generations, if you fear a later king who would renege on our promises."

Loki willed Odin to trust him as the Allfather considered his words.

"Father," said Thor, who stood behind him, "Bjarte speaks wisely. How can we call the Jotuns allies if we refuse to trust them?"

It took everything within Loki to not smile up at his brother.

After another pause, Odin said, "So be it. Let there be peace and trust between us."

OoOoOoO

That evening, after documents were drawn up and signed, the people of Asgard gathered in the throne room. The gilded horn cup of peace, brought out by Frigga, was passed between Odin and Loki. Thor brought out the Casket and gave it to Loki.

As the people thundered with applause, he looked over at Angrboda. Her eyes were warm with respect and praise. He looked quickly away.

A feast was thrown in their honour and Loki made sure he played some part of a doting husband before those watching. The people needed to see some softer side of Jotuns, to wipe from them their fear of monsters.

At one point of the feast, Thor came to him and said, "Your Majesty, would you walk with me?"

"I would be honoured."

Loki followed Thor out and they did not speak for a time. Finally, they came out into a small garden. Thor ordered the guards out, the doors shutting behind them, and Loki assumed his Asgardian form, conjuring clothes to cover him in place of the loincloth.

"So, brother," he said, "what do you think of my political savvy?"

"Loki, what the hell are you playing at?"

Loki blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Who. Is. That. Woman?" Thor growled. "Your wife is dying, on the edge of giving birth, and you've taken up another wife?"

He felt his face go cold and impassive. "Do not presume you know what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me!"

He hesitated. "She was Theroc's wife. I won her when I killed him."

"Then send her back to her father's house."

"Don't you think I would have if I could!"

Thor turned from his brother, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed deeply. "Do you love her, brother?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

He turned back around. "Do you love her?"

With a completely straight face, Loki said, "Unlike one person I could name, I don't fall in love with people in two days."

"You did with Sigrid."

"It was more like four, if I recall."

"This is no laughing matter, Loki."

"I'm not laughing, Thor."

"You need to tell Angrboda you don't love her."

"Why? She doesn't expect me to love her. So what would be the point in bringing it up?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "Have you bedded her?"

"That really is none of your concern."

"I have been visiting with Sigrid nearly every day. She longs for you. She misses you. If she survives this birth, your absence may be what kills her. Now. Tell me truly. Have you bedded Angrboda?"

Loki looked away and when he answered, his voice was hoarse. "I could hardly call myself husband to her father's clan if I had not."

"Dammit, Loki..." 

"I had no choice."

"This is going to kill Sigrid if she ever finds out."

"She need never know."

Thor laughed. "How could you possibly hope to hide this from her?"

"You know better than to tell her now."

"You speak truly, there, brother, but what about after? Eh?"

"I'm working on a way to come home. It may not work. It involves...timing."

"Hm. I doubt very seriously that you will be able to fall into Sigrid's arms so easily after having been in the arms of Angrboda."

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Loki said, "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Oh?"

"These people...they are my people. The land...calls to me...I can't explain it. The music of the magic..." He shivered. "I feel at home in a way that I can't explain. I feel as if I'm being torn in two, brother. Angrboda helps me to forget."

They didn't talk for a short while. Thor was the first to break the silence. "If you loved Sigrid, you would find some way to put that woman away."

"If I do, I could raise suspicions. I must play the part to the full."

Loki's brother shook his head and strode out. With a deep sigh, Loki resumed the form of Bjarte and followed. Once in the feasting hall, he paid his respects to Odin and Frigga, collected his people, and left with the Casket.


	15. Machinations

I stared vacantly at the wall. Vaguely, I knew night had fallen. The sounds of celebration and feasting echoed from afar. But I barely paid attention. I could only hear Odin's voice saying, over and over, "his Queen".

"My lady?" Brin came to stand beside her. "Queen Frigga is here to see you."

I looked up at the handmaid but it was as if I couldn't find a way to respond. I returned to staring at the wall. Next thing I knew, Frigga sat on the bed beside me. Where had Brin gone?

"Sigrid." She took my hand. "Brin told me what happened. Darling, he had no choice. As a king, he must produce an heir."

"But he said he was going to try to come back." My voice came out broken and childlike.

"Do you know what could happen if he did? The next king could be bloodthirsty, could break the treaty, and all that Loki worked for would be lost."

"But, he could set things up, arrange things..."

"Yes, he could. But would it be for the best? I want my son home, too. You aren't the only one hurting." She took my hand. "But right now, you have to focus on this child. You need strength."

Her words passed right through me. "He wouldn't hurt me. I know he wouldn't. Frigga. He wouldn't." My voice raised sharply.

"Oh, my dear, I know." She hugged me close. "I know." Rocking me back and forth, she made soothing noises. "It will be all right once the baby is here. You'll see."

OoOoOoO

Brin, as she always did since Prince Loki left, set up a cot just outside Lady Sigrid's bedchamber door. Hours had passed since the Frost Giants had left, but the celebration in Asgard was still going strong. People had gotten used to living under the threat of another Frost Giant War. With that threat now banished, the people had fairly gone wild with joy.

She reflected on how, if Loki were to return that night, people would accept him wholeheartedly, as they had the first couple of days after his return the last time. But this time, suspicions wouldn't arise from the dark. At least, Brin didn't think so.

After arranging the cot, Brin checked on her ladyship. Sigrid looked pale and drawn, her hair without lustre and dark circles beneath her eyes. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.

Brin couldn't pretend to understand the machinations of Odin's family, though she had lived among them her whole life. However, though Loki frightened her, she couldn't deny he loved Lady Sigrid. That made his leaving and taking up with a Giantess all the stranger. Brin could only conclude that Sigrid's life must have been in great peril in some way.

She pulled the blanket up higher on Sigrid, tucking her in, and retired to her own cot. But Brin couldn't sleep. Around midnight, she gave up and began working on a knitted baby blanket. It was bright yellow with sky blue squares.

A loud groan came from the bedchamber, followed by an anguished "Brin".

She dropped her work and rushed into the bedchamber. In the dim light of a lamp, she could see Sigrid on her elbows, sweat beading her forehead.

"The baby," she panted. "He's coming."

Lady Sigrid was still weeks away from when she should be giving birth. The stress of seeing Loki must have set off the contractions. Brin swallowed and forced herself to be calm, calling on her years of serving as apprentice to her mother, who was a midwife.

"I'll send for the Queen and the midwives at once," she said.

She ran out of the room, out through the garden, and to the main door, where two soldiers stood guard.

"Fetch the Queen and the midwives," she ordered. "The lady's time is upon her." And she ran back in, confident of their immediate obedience.

In the bedchamber, Lady Sigrid had pushed herself into a seated position, her back flat against the headboard. Brin lit more lamps and took out towels and the receiving blanket. She also fetched the basket of honey the lady set aside for this day, to help strengthen her.

"They're coming," Brin said, returning to Sigrid's bedside. "If my lady permits, I can see how far along you are."

Sigrid could only nod as she breathed through another contraction. Brin pulled back the bedclothes and lifted her nightgown. She examined Sigrid, replacing everything once finished.

"You have time," she said. "The first babe always takes the longest."

"I need honey."

Brin was feeding Sigrid her honey when the two midwives entered.

"Lets have a look," said Agot, checking in the same way as Brin had. "Oh, we have time aplenty."

"Where is Frigga?" asked Sigrid. "I need her."

"Tell me, my lady, and this is very important—can you use any of your magic?"

"Not without possibly harming the child. I wouldn't dare to light so much as a candle right now." She frowned. "Why?"

Agot nodded at the other midwife, Dagmar, who closed the bedchamber door. "My lady, I regret to tell you that the Queen will not be joining us."

"What?"

"You carry an abomination. We can't allow it to be born. The herbs we gave you didn't do the job as we hoped, so we will allow you to die in childbirth."

"You're very weak," said Dagmar. "You won't survive without the child being cut out of you. A Caesarean, Midgardians call it."

"The babe will be stillborn. And your handmaid, in a fit of grief, is going to throw herself out of the window."

Brin gaped at the midwife.

"You can't do this," said Sigrid. "Even if you succeed, Loki will find you and he'll have you begging for death."

"Sweet child," said Dagmar. "Loki isn't coming back. What kind of a man would leave his sick, pregnant wife? Unless he never intends to come back."

Brin looked from Sigrid (sweaty and pale) back to the midwives. With a cry, she rounded the bed and launched herself at Argot. Without any form of training, she had no idea what she was doing. But she had to protect Lady Sigrid.

She topped Argot over and they struggled. Argot shoved Brin off her and scrambled to her feet. Her clothing was torn and her mouth bloody. Brin stood.

"Behind you!" yelled Sigrid.

Something heavy hit Brin's shoulder. She whirled around.

Dagmar held up a heavy statuette. She swung again and Brin threw up her arms. It hit her elbow, making a loud crack. Her whole arm went numb. She stumbled back and started to scream for help when something crashed into the back of her head.

And everything went black.

OoOoOoO

I watched them take Brin away. When they returned, I said, "Is she alive?"

"For the time being," replied Argot.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We cannot allow Jotun blood to one day sit upon the Asgardian throne. We can only thank the Norns he is adopted. But that won't keep one of his children from ascending the throne one day."

"What's to keep someone from finding me? Fandral could come looking. Or the Queen."

"Sif is taking care of that for us."

"Sif is-" Another contraction hit and I gasped, breathing through the pain. When it let go, I gasped for breath.

They left me. Fear rose up in my throat. I had been feeling pangs only for less than an hour, but I was already tired. I thought about Loki and sorrow welled up within me. Another contraction tore through me.

OoOoOoO

Day dawned to find me exhausted. I had tried (foolishly) to get out of the bed to get to the honey, but made it only a few steps before I collapsed to the floor. I laid there, panting through another contraction, and could only hope Thor or Fandral decided they wanted to visit me. Then, I remembered the celebration. Almost everyone would still be in bed for hours. No doubt Odin had proclaimed a holiday.

My hands trembled as I pulled my nightgown and felt between my legs. I felt grateful to Eartha for making me watch all those television shows on birthing. I couldn't put two fingers in my birth canal. My water hadn't borken yet. As another contraction hit, I worried if something was wrong, or if this was going to take much longer. My hand came back bloody.

OoOoOoO

Sif waited behind the hidden panel, stroking the pendant of the rune hiding her. Just on the other side, she heard Frigga chatting with her maids. Time inched by and her stomach knotted. The longer this took, the more likely she and her friends would be discovered. Finally, she heard footsteps leaving the room.

A maid opened the panel. Sif paid her in a gold coin and the maid scurried out. A person could have whatever they wanted in Asgard but greedy souls could still be found. Sif entered the Queen's private chamber where she dressed for the day and where she kept her most treasured possessions. The room was awash in afternoon sunlight. She hadn't dared to come sooner, waiting for the Queen to leave for the day.

Sif began looking through drawers and chests, hurrying while being thorough. Finally, she found it in a bag among brooches: the golden apple Loki brought back for Sigrid. She tied the bag to her belt and left through the panel, going down a long set of stairs until she came out through a servant's door into a hall. She took the hall out onto a veranda overlooking the sea. The whitecaps were touched with golden sunlight.

Sif untied the bag and drew out the apple.

"What are you doing?"

She turned. Fandral, hair tousled and wearing his clothes from the night before, watched her with a puzzled look.

"I thought you would be abed," said Sif.

"Haven't quite made it there yet. What are you doing with Sigrid's apple?"

"This." Turning, she threw the apple as hard as she could.

"No!" Fandral lunged forward. But it was too late. The apple splashed into the water and vanished under the glittering waves. "What have you done?" He stared at her. "You've killed Sigrid!"

"I saved Asgard. Nothing with Jotun blood should be in the Royal Line. Fandral, you must understand."

"Sigrid has never been anything but kind, even while Asgard treats her as a leper!"

"But her child-"

"Loki has made mistakes. Yes. But that doesn't condemn his child." His eyes widened. "But that apple wasn't for the baby."

He started to run away down the veranda but Sif chased after him, tackling him and throwing both of them to the ground. Fandral rolled, gaining his feet. She stood and threw a punch at him. They traded blows, Fandral grabbing her arm and spinning her around to pin her against a column.

"Guards!" he bellowed. "Guards!"

Sif slammed a boot onto the arch of his foot. He yelped, loosening his grip. She turned and rabbit punched him in the throat. Gurgling, he dropped. The tromping of boots preceded the guards that soon rounded the corner. She turned and ran as she heard Fandral rasped at the guards to give chase.

OoOoOoO

When Brin came to, she laid in Loki's study. Her hands were bound behind her back. From beyond the door, she heard a muffled scream. Her ladyship needed her. She leaned against the wall and forced herself up. But what could she do? Then she remembered being forbidden from cleaning in the study, Loki warning her he had the place bespelled so any disturbance would alert him. She could, at the most, fetch books for Lady Sigrid.

Turning to a table holding glass containers, Brin began to wreck the room.


	16. Blood and Snow

Loki met his army at the ruins of the Capitol after leaving Asgard. Thor's words were still ringing in his ears. All the people cheered as he held up the Casket. Turning, he aimed the Casket at the giant crater and sent magic pouring into it, filling it.

From behind him rose thousands of voices, singing, weaving into the melody of the Casket, of the snow and ice and rock. The magic soared through and out of Loki. He shaped it and molded it to his purposes, like a potter shaping clay. He felt a hand on his back. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes met Angrboda's. She sang, too, and the special touch of her magic made him shiver.

They sang and worked through the night. The Palace grew beneath their touch under the silvered moon and stars of Jotunheim, filling it with banquet halls, gardens of ice flowers, exquisite chambers, and a glorious throne room. If Loki could imagine it, he formed it. This was a power he had never felt before and he soared upon it. He dug deep into the magic, letting it swell through him. After the Palace, the Temple was repaired with its turrets and soaring ceiling.

When dawn tinged the east in palest pink, the singing stopped. Everyone gazed at what was made in wonder.

"Bjarte," said Angrboda, "it is beautiful."

The wind gusted and the four priestesses appeared at the top of the Temple steps.

"The Quatrain," whispered Angrboda. "They vanished when Laufey died. We thought they were killed when the Bifrost came."

Loki acknowledged her words with a nod, filing them away for later. He felt weary but not nearly as much as he expected.

"King Bjarte," said the lead priestess, "you have accomplished great things in such a short time."

Loki handed the Casket to Sven and he ascended the steps of the Temple, stopping just below the Giantesses.

"We feared you lost," said Loki, searching her face. The priestess's eyes widened a little. "Welcome home."

A bellow erupted behind him. Three Giants came running toward Loki from the side, their eyes glittering and mad. Loki threw a small ice dagger and killed one. He ran down the steps as the people backed up, clearing a circle.

"Bjarte, we do challenge you," said one of the remaining Giants.

In response, Loki formed a long ice dagger over his fist. From the corner of his eye, he saw fear filling Angrboda's face. His heart lurched and he hated himself for that.

The two Giants ran to him. He fought them, whirling and kicking. The two Giants worked in tandem, one moving forward to lash out at him as he dealt with another. Blood fell in streaks, splattering the snow.

Electricity shot through Loki, suddenly, and he knew someone was destroying his study at home. A bad premonition swept through him.

A cry jerked him to the present. He barely blocked the blow to his gut. He slammed his foot down, opening the ground, revealing a chasm just below. There was no time to jump clear. He and his two attackers began to fall.

"Bjarte!" screamed Angrboda.

But as her scream faded, he heard a soft cry on the wind as he fell beneath the lip of the chasm: "Loki..."

OoOoOoO

My whole body trembled as I laid in a pool of blood. Contractions shook me but I barely had the strength to check to see how much I had dilated. It was afternoon, I could tell, and no one had come to check on me.

Summoning up all the strength and magic I had, I reached out, nearly blind, calling, "Loki..."

OoOoOoO

Loki cast a spell of illusion to make it appear he continued to fell as he twisted, falling down through one of the Ways. His feet hit solid ground as he landed with a gentle thud in his study.

A strangled shriek came from a corner. Brin stared at him with wide eyes. With a deep breath, assumed his Asgardian form again.

"Brin," he said, "I told you to be careful in my study."

"P-Prince Loki," she stammered.

He frowned, realizing his hands were tied behind his back. "What is happening?"

Tears filled his eyes. "The midwives. They want Sigrid and the baby dead. They put me here and-"

"Where is Sigrid?"

"In her bedchamber."

He ran to the study door and, finding it locked, kicked it open. The midwives stood from their places at the fire pit, watching with shock as a loincloth-clad Loki strode into the chamber. He glared at them as he went to the bedchamber door. Opening it revealed a sight that chilled him to the bone.

Sigrid laid in a pool of blood on the floor. She looked up at him, her face sweaty and pale.

"Loki," she whispered and it was the voice from the chasm.

Rage roared through him. Twisting around, he pointed at one of the midwives, ice blasting from him and freezing her solid. The other woman screamed and ran out of the chamber. Instead of giving chase, he went to Sigrid, kneeling beside her.

"My love," he whispered.

"Loki...Something's wrong...They were poisoning—ah!" She grabbed his arm, her grip weak.

When she relaxed, he lifted her gown and looked, but midwifery was not a skill he possessed.

"My lord." Brin stood in the doorway. "Untie me. I can help."

He waved his hand and her bindings fell away. She came, knelt down, and examined Sigrid.

"She's losing too much blood," she said.

Sigrid screamed.

"Can the babe pass through that?" asked Loki.

"No. I need a knife and a flame." At that moment, blood-tinged fluid burst from the canal. Brin swore. "Now!"

Loki fetched a dagger and a lantern from a nearby table. It was a jeweled decorative dagger he had given to Sigrid as a gift but it had an edge. Brin tore open the nightgown and, removing the shade from the lantern, heated the blade.

"She cannot move," said. "And she must remain relaxed."

Loki moved behind Sigrid, pillowing her head in his lap. Bending over her, he stroked her head and began to sing in a low melody. Soft, wintry magic flowed over her. She relaxed, her eyes fluttering shut. Looking up, still singing, he watched as Brin cut below Sigrid's belly button. More blood flowed as she reached in with careful fingers. Loki focused on blocking the pain for Sigrid, but it occurred to him that she was probably too far gone to feel anything.

Brin pulled the baby from the womb. Grey and red streaked the little, limp body. She wiped fluid away from its face, clearing the mouth and nostrils. Holding it upside down, she administered a swift slap to the bottom. Nothing happened. Grimacing, she did it again. The babe wailed.

"It's a boy," Brin said. "You have a son, my lord."

"Sigrid," Loki said. "Open your eyes. We have a-" He stared down at Sigrid, white as a sheet. She wasn't breathing. With shaking hands, he felt for a pulse in her throat. There was nothing. "No."

The main chamber door broke open and in ran Fandral and several guards with weapons drawn. They stopped in the bedchamber door.

"Where is the apple?" demanded Loki, tears falling down his face.

"Gone," replied Fandral, eyes trained on Sigrid. "Sif threw it into the sea."

"No." Loki gathered Sigrid against his chest, rocking her back and forth. "No!"

More footsteps and Odin and Thor entered the room, pushing pass Fandral.

"I did what you asked, Father," said Loki. "You said you would protect her!"

"Yes," replied Odin.

"How could this have happened?"

"Brin," said Thor, "I believe the child needs care."

Brin nodded, cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the babe in her apron. She left with the crying boy. Thor gestured for the rest to leave. He closed the door behind them. The room was silent save for Loki's broken sobs.

"There..was a faction," began Odin. "I...sent you away to protect you. I thought..." He swallowed. "I failed you, my son. I am sorry."

Loki gently laid Sigrid down and stood. His hands and chest were streaked in blood. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have stayed-"

"And this wouldn't have happened!"

"Loki."

He ignored Odin and went to a wardrobe, dressing hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" asked Thor.

"I'm going to the Norns."

"They won't let you have another apple."

"I refuse to live without Sigrid."

"Loki, don't be a fool. You have a son to care for now. Sigrid would want you to focus on him."

Loki turned around. "I have gone through too much to lose her now."

"I will go with you," said Odin.

"Father," protested Thor.

"No. It is the right thing as this is all my fault."

"You didn't know the midwives-"

"Silence! I will not be dissuaded."

Loki crossed the room to him and laid his hand on Odin's shoulder. "Close your eye."

And he transported them to Nornheim.


	17. Weaving the Threads Together

They came out amid the roots of the tree. The three Norns gazed on them.

"Loki," said one. "Unlucky Loki. With fool-wise-Odin. Welcome."

"My ladies," began Loki.

"Only one apple per lifetime," said the second Norn. "The Valkyries have already taken up the Hearth-Fire-Lady."

"Go," said the first. "Raise your fire child. Bright child. A flame jumped from the inferno."

"Please," said Loki, his voice cracking. "I can't live without her. I-"

"I ask for it," said Odin.

Loki stared at his adoptive father. The Norns' attention sharpened on Odin. The first said, "Apples are only good for the living, Allfather."

"You are the Norns. The deciders and harbingers of fate. We all know you can repair the strand of her life."

Silence fell. The waterfall thundered behind them.

"Father," began Loki, his father's plan beginning to dawn on him.

Odin turned to him. "It is my debt to pay."

"Father, no-"

"Agreed," said the third Norn. "No trading of prophecies for apples, but life for life." She drew a silver dagger from the folds of her dress with one hand and, with the other, a long golden thread.

"Wait," said Loki, his mind racing. "There has to be something else."

"No." Odin placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I have made one mistake too many. I should have trusted you. I love you, my son."

He swallowed. "I love you, Father."

And the Norn cut the thread.

OoOoOoO

I opened my eyes. I laid in my bed and I felt incredibly tired, like I had been working all day in a kitchen. Late evening sunlight streaked through the room.

"My lady." Brin stood from her seat by a bassinet and came to stand beside my bed. "Don't try to sit up on your own, please."

"What's happened? Where's my baby? Where's Loki?"

"Loki said he had something to take care of." She lifted me up and propped me up on several large pillows. Returning to the bassinet, she picked up a little bundle wrapped in a pale green blanket, brining him to me. Holding him up so I could see him, Brin showed me my child. "It's a boy. Loki named him Baldur. He said you had agreed on it beforehand."

Joy flooded me and I held out my arms. Brin laid Baldur in them. Tears filmed my eyes and I blinked them away. "He's beautiful," I said.

I stroke his cheek. He had a head full of black hair with a little curl on the ends. Long, thick eyelashes rested against his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, they were the color of blue, glacial water.

"Hello, little one," I whispered. Leaning my head down, I kissed his forehead and breathed in the sweet scent of him. "I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to hold you."

For several long moments, I just looked at him, watching the way the light fell across him. Baldur's eyes eventually drifted closed again but I continued to gaze.

Finally, I said, "How long before I can breastfeed him?"

"I would think we should wait a couple of weeks for the poison to fully pass out of your system. We've got a wet nurse from the city. She's a good woman. A friend of my sister."

"He looks so normal. I was afraid..." I shook my head. "I feel better now, actually."

"Loki said you should."

I slowly looked up at Brin. "Is he home for good, do you know?"

Brin shifted. "He gave every indication but who knows the mind of Loki, my lady?"

I nodded. "What happened? After I passed out?"

"You didn't pass out, my lady. You died."

"What...?"

Brin told me everything, about Sif's treachery, revealing Odin's true intentions for sending Loki away. She described Loki's anguish and his going to Nornheim with Odin to beg for my life back. When she ended with Odin's death, I didn't speak for a long moment, returning my gaze to Baldur.

"So much would have been prevented if he had told us everything. But I can't be mad at him, not after what he did at Nornheim."

"I think Odin has always felt the need to protect those he loved the most."

"I suppose. I don't remember being dead."

"Maybe you will one day."

"Maybe." I stroked Baldur's face. "I suppose Odin was a good man."

"Loki is a good man as well, if I may be so bold to say, my lady." She shifted again. "My lady, I knew he was Bjarte even before I saw him in the study. I hope you don't hold your anger against him. I'm sure he did the best he could."

I didn't reply, though I pondered her words.

OoOoOoO

Loki stood, invisible, as the lead priestess of the Quatrain appeared from the Way to stand beside Heimdell.

"Balance," she said, "has been restored."

Loki dropped the spell, stepping forward. "Good. I'm happy to know all my hard work paid off."

Heimdell and the Giantess turned to him in surprise as he walked around the dais in the Observatory to stand before them.

"How long have you known?" asked Heimdell.

"Known? I didn't know for sure until now, but I began to suspect something since the night before I made the treaty with Odin. I found it very odd that the Quatrain would agree to a plan that could lead to their being exiled again. Unless they were never exiled to begin with. Angrboda confirmed my suspicions when she saw you.

"There's also the fact that my plan could have plunged Jotunheim into chaos again. Why would they agree to it? And it occurred to me that the Quatrain have always picked the next king in the absence of an heir. What if they had already picked the next king but needed me for something?" He pointed to Heimdell. "For that matter, how would they have even known I would be coming unless someone told them? It would certainly explained how I managed to be passing by just when the Quatrain were healing Thrym. I think it's a safe bet to make that he is King of Jotunheim now.

"Now we come to Thrym, who never pointed out those who attacked him. Who accepted me far too easily, though I may resemble Laufey very much. And I'll never forget his words of awe, after I defeated Theroc. Someone listening in would have thought he held doubts until that moment, though until then he gave every indication he believed me. So, I can only assume he was working with the Quatrain the whole time, knowing he would eventually ascend to the throne."

"Correct on all points," said the priestess. "He will make a just king. He has married Angrboda, if you care to know."

Loki's hand twitched a little at the mention of her name. "I am glad to hear that."

"There is one thing you do not know. Only you could have rebuilt the Palace and the Temple. Only one of Laufey's bloodline could have wielded the Casket in the manner you did. And Thrym would not have gained Odin's trust as you did, though he is a good Jotun and worthy of an Allfather's trust."

Loki nodded, looking to Heimdell. "They captured Sif and the other midwife. I had the opportunity to question them." From his pocket, he drew out Sif's necklace. "Only two people in all of Asgard know of the existence of this rune and I know I didn't show it to Sif."

"The faction had to be drawn out," said Heimdell. "I knew it was Sif, but there were others who weren't making themselves known. So, I made her believe I agreed with her, but to preserve my oath to the Allfather, I could not see her deeds. Sif, however, didn't realize I felt the rune's presence, though I could not see her. I was able to track her in that way and deduce the members of the faction."

"Yes. Your ability to sense it is why I never used it, preferring my own spells to evading your eyes. Sigrid nearly lost her life because you weren't able to deduce fast enough, good Heimdell. And your calculated risk cost us the Allfather. Did he know, I wonder, of your scheming?"

If Heimdell was ashamed, he did not show it. "He did not. I did what was best for the realm. There needed to be peace, here in Asgard as well as in Jotunheim."

"Hm. As I speak, the rest of the conspirators are being rounded up. It seems both of you achieved your aims." Holding up the amulet, he froze it until it shattered. He dusted his hands. "But use me or mine in such schemes again, and I will kill you both. I swear upon it."

Turning on his heel, Loki stalked away. The priestess called out, "You still owe us that month of servitude, Laufeyson."

But he did not reply.

OoOoOoO

Night had fallen by the time Loki returned to the chambers. He almost didn't. He almost ordered for his old chambers to be prepared. But he made himself enter the bedchamber he and Sigrid shared.

She laid sleeping. The white and blue bassinet sat near the bed and he went to it. Baldur laid sleeping and Loki wondered at how tiny he was. And looked like any Asgardian child. Loki suddenly felt foolish in his earlier concerns. He reached out and touched the baby, whose head moved a little and mouth began working in a sucking motion. He smiled.

"Loki?"

Sigrid raised herself up on her elbows and blinked sleepily.

"You should be asleep," he said.

Suddenly, the baby began to wail. He stared down at the child, bewildered.

"Pick him up," said Sigrid.

Carefully, as if Baldur was made of blown glass, he picked him up, using both hands to hold him almost like a platter. "Um," he said.

Brin came into the room. "That is not the way of it, my lord." She carefully took the baby away. "Make a cradle with your arms."

Loki did and Brin set the crying child back in them. "Now please rock him back and forth while I fetch the wet nurse."

She turned and walked out while Loki began to sway back and forth. When that didn't calm him, Loki began to mutter a low song. Baldur stopped crying, staring up at his father. A warm feeling welled up in Loki as he smiled and sang to his son.

Brin came back into the room, a woman following behind her. The woman held out her arms for Baldur and Loki handed him over. The woman bowed slightly and left, Brin on her heels. She closed the door behind her.

"What do you think of him?" asked Sigrid.

"I think he's beautiful. Like his mother." He looked at her, expecting a smile.

Instead, she said, "Are you going to stay?"

What good humor was in him drained away. "I think we should leave this discussion for in the morning."

"No. We're going to have it right now. Are you going to stay?"

Sighing, Loki, looked out the windows. They were high up in the Palace, staying in one of the few chambers that got sun both in the morning and in the afternoon. It was vital for the garden. And Loki always thought it would be good for any children.

"Should I?" he asked.

"People are growing more accepting of Jotuns."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Are you expecting me to hate you for being with Angrboda?"

"Do you?" He dared not look at her, his body tense as he waited for her answer.

"If you came close enough to me right now, I think I would try my hardest to break your nose. But hate you? I could never hate you."

"Why not? I've given you every reason."

"Why do you go through your whole life waiting for someone to hate or despise you?"

"Because it's all I've ever known."

"You've known me for two years, Loki. You should know you'll never get that from me."

"So I suppose you're about to tell me that you forgive me?" His voice dripped with derision.

She didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, she said, "Tell me about what happened on Jotunheim."

So, he told her. He talked about the music in the wind during his first night, his meeting the Quatrain and his reaction to their music. He told the story of Thrym, of fighting Theroc and finding himself saddled unexpectedly with a wife. He described the battle-song that nearly drove him mad when he faced Mjolnar's army. He didn't shrink from talking about his nights with Angrboda. But he kept returning to the beauty of Jotunheim, of the near-overwhelming feeling of belonging.

"I have gone my entire life," he said, "feeling out of place. And then I found a place that accepted me wholeheartedly. Not just the people, but the very air as well. I came alive. Now that I am not there, I keep thinking about it, longing for it. I miss it."

"And is Angrboda a part of that longing?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It hardly matters now, for she believes me dead. That is not a bridge I can cross again."

"Did you love her?"

He looked at Sigrid, whose eyes were dark and guarded. "Not in the way I love you."

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Sigrid said, "If you wish to return to Jotunheim, I will not stop you."

Loki looked at her, at the way she tried to appear regal and calm, though she looked exhausted and her hair was unkempt. He thought about her bravery over the past two years, of the way she never stopped fighting for him. He thought about those awful times when he feared her lost forever. He remembered nearly being driven to madness because of it.

Slowly, he came to stand beside the bed. "Do you want me to go?"

She raised her head and looked up at him. "No. I want you to stay and be my husband again."

"Even though I spent that time with another woman?"

"The past cannot be undone. You could have chosen to stay with her. Instead, you came home to me." She took his hand, her skin hot against his. "Am I heartsick? Yes. Of course I am. Have I totally forgiven you? I'm no saint. But I want to start forgiving you. I want to try to rebuild the trust we had. I want your love again, Loki."

He knelt on the bed beside her. "You never stopped having it."

And Loki bent down and kissed her.


	18. Epilogue

_Nine Months Later On Jotunheim..._

Angrboda screamed as she pushed.

"There you go, your Majesty," said the midwife. "One more and you will be done!"

She bore down again. The midwife pulled the baby out the rest of the way, the child's cries filling the room. Angrboda fell back against the furs, panting. Her lady-in-waiting wiped her brow with a cloth.

"It's a boy," said the midwife.

"Thank the Norns," she gasped in reply.

"A little on the small side, though, but I'm sure he'll grow to be a fine Jotun."

As she cleaned up the child, her apprentice dealt with Angrboda's afterbirth. When all was ready, Thrym was allowed into the room. The Queen held out the child.

"Your son, my liege," she said.

Thrym looked at the child and then looked at his wife. Everyone held their breath. No one was under any illusion over who the father was most likely to be. Finally, he took the baby and looked at him.

"I do claim this as my son," he said, "and name him Jormandr."

"A fine name, my liege," said Angrboda.

Thrym nodded and gave back the baby before leaving. Angrboda looked at the child, trying to find some semblance of Thrym and failing utterly.

OoOoOoO

_Loki and Sigrid will return in_

_The Sons of Loki_


End file.
